Black Out Days
by Shycadet
Summary: It was hard to tell what she was thinking, her bored expression and indifferent response throwing me off every second we spoke. And at times I fell into deep thought, attempting to dig my way into her carefully cemented mind with her boring eyes and careful answers But I guess it was the slow progress that kept me hopeful, because I continued to try even as she shut me out. INO POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Ok brace yourself, cuz this is going to be hefty.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Johnny Ripper - Julia (Catacombkid Edit)<em>

"Hey... you alright?"

I was in the middle of despairing, coming to terms with my idiotic bad luck and my absolute nonexistent memory when I heard the voice from behind me. My heart nearly lept to my throat as my silence was invaded, caught completely off guard. How was it possible that anyone was still here? The campus closed down classes early for holidays hours ago, everyone should have been home already, all except for little ol' forgetful me. Yet there it was, another lone voice in this deserted vacant lot.

I glanced behind my shoulder, peaking at whoever stranger was talking to me. The girl stood there, watching me with a face I couldn't quite describe, mostly because it was blank and indifferent... or maybe bored? Her tattered navy blue hoodie that looked oddly vintage, matching beanie, skinny jeans , lip piercing, and tattoos screamed skater; and if I couldn't guess from those obvious hints, there was a skateboard snug tight on the bookbag she had slung on one arm.

If I wasn't 100% sure that I was alone, I could have sworn she wasn't talking to me at all. And for a moment, I wondered if I was mistaken. But seconds later, she spoke again.

"Uh..." She began with a small frown, the first sign of any facial expression I managed to catch in the whole two minutes of watching her, "Can you hear me or...?"

I blinked at the awkward question, but realized that I had my headphones in. Taking an earbud out, I gave a nervous snort, "Oh, shit sorry. Yeah I can hear you."

"Right..." she replied, giving me a strange look before pressing on, "I was asking if you were alright?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine," I answer slowly, giving her a strange look at aswell, "Uh... how are you?"

The second emotion I managed to catch was a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Amused, but only slightly, she replied, "I'm doing fantastic. Anyway, listen, are you sure you're good?"

I frowned, not understanding why she was pressing the strange question, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure..." I fell silent, not knowing what else to say.

Tugging at her beanie for a moment, she simply watched me with a small frown playing at her lips again. Then just as I was starting to feel uncomfortable, she turned slightly and pointed at a building that was behind us, "I've been in that building for 2 hours, retaking a midterm exam I did about a week ago because of some stupid freak accident of the machine eating my answers that were on the scan-tron-sheet whatever." Turning back to me, she went on as I quirked an eyebrow, "And the whole time I was in that death trap, you've been sitting out here... in the cold."

Oh... I see where this is going.

Blush spreading my cheeks, I tried not to die in utter embarrassment as I explained, "Oh, well yeah I'm ok I was just sitting here... waiting..."

"On... a ride?" She asked and I felt her eyes still on me as I carefully avoided hers.

"Yes, no, not really," I replied, all three answers coming out rapid.

"Uh..." she started, completely confused, "So, you are?"

"Not really," I answered again with an exhausted sigh, bringing my hands to my face as I attempted to gain some strength about the situation. Just realizing all over again what my predicament was made me utterly exhausted.

"Did your ride ditch you?" She asked a bit too insensitive for my case.

"It wasn't his fault, he got called into work way earlier than planned," I muttered miserably, "And when he told me I said it was fine I could just take the bus, but I forgot my wallet at home..."

"So now you're stuck," she finished the story as I stared at the ground, "No money and no ride. Well, that would be the case if I hadn't wandered by. Come on, grab your things."

"No!" I said a bit too quickly and loud. Biting my lip, I squeezed the edges of the park table I was sitting on as I admitted, "I was just sitting here attempting to get the motivation to walk home. It really isn't that far, it's just that I'm lazy and walking isn't really my thing..."

Her frown pulled as she watched me, "If you haven't gained the motivation in two hours..." We were silent as the statement soaked in. Just when I was unable to take it any longer, she continued, "Which leaves us with the perfect solution of me having a car. I mean my place isn't far either, and usually I board there, but that doesn't stop me from driving here from time to time."

"It's ok, really," I insisted, already feeling guilt churn through me at the thought of accepting the ride.

"Seriously?" She sighed out with exasperation and a roll of her eyes, "Come on, it's the holidays, everyone's at their crib drinking eggnog and eating stupid Christmas tree shaped cookies even though its like mid November and you're really thinking about spending an extra hour just walking when you could just hitch a ride with me?"

"Thinking about it, yeah," I answered without a beat.

"Well listen here blondie, because I'm about to burst your bubble," she replied while strolling towards me, snatching my bag that sat next to me before I could react, "Out of the goodness of my own heart, because let's be real you're looking pretty pathetic and I can always use more Santa points, you're going to do me a favor and let me give you a ride."

My eyes grew wide before my face twisted into a frown, glaring at her as she continued to walk towards the student parking lot, "Um, no! I did not agree to this!"

"Did you hear anything that came out of my mouth?" She drawled with a glance back at me, back to looking indifferent, "This is against your will. You're just going to have to suck it up."

"This is called kid napping, do you realize that?" I practically shouted while stomping behind her, "I could call the cops!"

"Right, arrest me for doing the right thing during the season of giving, sure," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "In the meantime, hurry the hell up. I've got plans for this weekend, and none of it entails spending it in this damn death trap of a college."

I was fumming as I followed her, unable to believe I was being held hostage in such a generous manner. My emotions weren't too sure how to handle it either; part of me was furious for being forced, but part of me was relieved I wouldn't have to make the journey on foot. Either way, I refused to speak as we finally neared her car, which was unbelievably- but also slightly predictably- an old school hippy van that was a solid dusty blue with a white stripe down the side and a shinny Volts Wagon emblem on the front. I noted the vintage white and black tires on the side and took in the equally back in the day interior as we climbed inside. Just how I imagined it would be, there was enormous amount of space in the back and layers upon layers of blankets that could have been taken for a mischief bed.

Before the girl, whoever she was seeing as I hadn't grabbed her name, put the key in the ignition, she began cleaning up a bit. She tossed and stuffed random things in random areas, and was just about to finish when something caught my eye. It was a small plastic bag, clumped with something green inside, and it took me a moment to realize what it was. I glanced at the girl the very moment she glanced at me before she smoothly looking away, snatching the evidence, and tucking it into the folds of her beanie.

We both didn't bother saying anything about it.

Soon enough she was revving the engine, and I was slightly surprised the van started up as easily as it did. Pulling the lever in reverse, the girl finally spoke, "So, what type of music do you like listening to?"

"Anything, really," I replied with a curious eye towards her.

As she pulled off and finally faced forward again, she nodded and leaned forward "That's what I like to hear."

With a push of a button, what seemed like surround sound of music filled my ears. Pausing, I took in the slow rhythm, slightly caught off guard. From her outward appearance, I figured there would be heavy metal pounding me into a headache the whole ride, but this song sounded surprisingly mellow and... inviting. My eyes wandered to the girl again, and for a moment I watched as she slowly nodded her head to the song, thumbs tapping in slow beat while her eyes scanned the road.

Who was she anyway... I had never seen her before.

My eyes wandered further down her body, outlining her neck and the tattoo of a heatbeat she had slicing the side. A little further and I witnessed butterflies that were black fluttering at her chest, dripping wings with dotted lines behind them. Though she wore a worn hoodie, her sleeves that were pushed up gave me room to see part of her tattoo on her left forearm while her other arm laid bare. That tattoo in particular caught my attention, because it was a breath taking detail of deep black pine trees that climbed her arm, black colored in crows flying above and a moon that morphed into a compass that rounded her elbow.

I stared, enchanted by the details. It was such a creative piece of art, and it must have taken hours to get done. Whoever had taken the time must have truly loved their work.

"Do I have something on my face?" The girl asked, though her voice was soft and flat, she startled me.

Blinking rapidly, I brought my eyes back to hers, which were glancing at me in mild curiosity. Smiling slightly in embarrassment, I admit, "No."

"Because I just scarffed a sandwich like thirty minutes ago," she went on while flickering her eyes back to the road, "And I was afraid there were crumbs on my face."

I laughed lightly before replying, "No, there isn't any. I was just... admiring your tattoos. The one on your left arm is... absolutely breathtaking."

She blinked, whether in surprise or simply processing what I was saying I don't know, but it took her a moment to respond. Glancing down at her arm, she muttered almost distractedly, "Hm... you're the first to appreciate it that much."

"It's honestly the most eye catching piece of art I've seen," I enforced, my eyes wandering back to sketch out the outline as I spoke, "When did you get it?"

"A few years back," she answered while turning back to the road, "Right after high school. It was my first tattoo, and as you can see more soon followed."

We fell silent again as she continued to drive, and the music never stopped its smooth rhythm and flowing beat. As we rode I watched out the window, but occasionally sneaked peaks at the girl next to me. She played with her lip piercing from time to time, concentrating on turns and signals. At times she would go back to nodding her head, thumb tapping and mind seeming to float far far away from here.

It was the first time I felt a spark within me. Felt a yearning feeling.

As I traced her tattoos and blank staring eyes, I wondered...

Who...was she really...

"I have to make a quick stop, grab some more food for later. After that I can drop you off," she informed in a relaxed tone, very similar to the music playing. Grabbing her phone that was in the middle of us, she unlocked it and handed it to me, "Mind typing out your address so I can go ahead and put it in the navigation?"

Nodding, I grabbed it and managed to place in the street name fairly quickly. Handing the phone back to her, I watched as she gave it a short scan before she blinked pulled a small smile. Glancing at me, she smirked, "Well what do you know, small world."

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching her curiously.

She turned back and faced the road, red bang dipping lower down her forehead as she replied with a speck of humor, "I live in the same apartment complex."

* * *

><p><strong>Three more coming just for you! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Another!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto **

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Pixel Fix Lungs (The Walton Hoax Remix)<em>

I sat in the shade with a hum, a song that had been stuck in my head for days now. Rhythm thrumming through me, I flipped through the pages of my book and scanned the pages, hoping I could find the right answer. It was already enough that I was sitting here doing my homework days early, but dealing with the speed bumps of having to look up each and every question was a step too far. Still I tried to keep up with it, I had nothing to do for the next 3 hours with my early afternoon class canceled.

But I couldn't concentrate. Not with that song in my head.

The annoying tug of not knowing what the song is called was starting to get to me, and was steadily getting worse with every passing moment I hummed to myself because I hadn't known the lyrics, only the slow tune. Pencil tapping against my book in beat, my eyes began to wander up at the rest of the campus as my mind slowly blacked out. The sun was too bright, the grass was too green, and there were far too many people smiling. It was a perfect college day. A shitty overbearing sun shinning day.

How gross...

Was it too much to ask for an overcast? A bit of cooler chill in the breeze that picked up now and again? It was almost winter, and for some reason mother nature was seemingly ignoring the memo.

My eyes closed as I sighed and replayed the same mere ten seconds tune of the song with no name, wishing I could be anywhere else but here. Taking a breath, I tried to drown everything out and drift away from the moment of here and now and pleasantly sway myself in the empty dreams of my head. Pointless things floated my mind, but all void of meaning and thought. The seconds, minutes, hours tumbled on, and for a moment I was peaceful and had succeeded on traveling far away.

And just as I was able to forget the world, I felt something covering my ears, and music suddenly pouring in. The instrumentals, the humming, the slow beat suddenly flourished to life in a split second, and frantically I opened my eyes and looked around.

There, settling into the grass on top of her board under the tree next to me, was that skater girl with the tattoos, different beanie and hoodie on today.

"Tayuya..."

She sent out a quick text before looking up at me with a indifferent facial expression in what I expected was a silent greeting. Grabbing her earmuffs of headphones, I pulled it away from me slightly and rushed out the first words that came to my lips, "What song is this?"

She raised an eyebrow silently and didn't answer right away. But after a moment of tapping her phone screen a few times, she replied, "Julia by Johnny Ripper."

"Oh my god," I sighed out in relief, my eyes closing again as I soaked in the sound, "This has been driving me crazy for weeks."

"Hmm," I heard her hum in reply, but didn't bother saying anything further. She also didn't bother to leave.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while peaking an eye at her, "Don't you have class?"

Her attention was on her phone as she continued to touch the screen while replying, "Heading there now, but I definitely don't feel like going..."

"What class?" I asked curiously, sneaking another glance at her but looking away the moment she brought her eyes back up.

"Some sort of complicated math or another," she brushed off with a shrug as she tugged her beanie while propping her elbow on her knee. It was quiet for a moment and to keep occupied I fiddled with her headphone wire, listening to the rhythm of the song. Eventually, I heard Tayuya ask, "What about you?"

My eyes slipped up to hers just as she looked away, staring off at the rest of campus. Following her gaze, I sighed out, "It was canceled at the last minute... So stupid, I could have been at home sleep."

"So what are you doing until then?" She went on, glancing back to me.

I smiled slightly, "I don't know. Studying. Killing three hours of my life with a book. I'm full of possibilities."

She blinked and looked as if she were about to say something, but just as her lips began to part she suddenly moved to stand up. I watched her, looking up at her as she slung her book bag back over her shoulder and grabbing her board. Eyes traveling down at me, she said, "Well, try not to have too much fun."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure I'll struggle with that."

When I started to hand back her headphones, I was surprised when she shook her head. Blinking, I shook my head silently stating I was confused. She handed me her phone, "Keep it for the period, maybe you'll find some music you like."

"What if I can't find you after class?" I began worriedly with an uneasy glance at her phone.

"If you plan on being under this tree, then we shouldn't have a problem," she replied, not looking the least bit concerned. Then added, "Plus, we live in the same apartment complex. I'll just grab it from you if I don't see you again.."

I bit my lip nervously, already attempting to come up with a polite way to say no, but I wasn't quick enough. As silently as she came, she ruffled my hair lightly as she passed and left me there without another word.

As the silence settled again, it felt oddly quiet. Before Tayuya, it had been peaceful, almost a cozy nothingness. With her gone, it seemed lacking, absent of something- but of what, I didn't know. Chewing my lip, I glanced at her phone and the play list that was left on her screen. The song I had been obsessing over had already finished and another was starting a slow melody around my neck. Unable to help my curiosity, I placed the headphones back over my ears and listened to the song that played.

I wonder why she bothered to say anything at all, let alone lone me her phone out of the blue. Since the day she gave me the ride, I hadn't seen her at all even thought we lived in the same apartment complex. Granted it was more of a huge luxury hotel suite that you paid the school rent for, but that didn't hide the fact that she was completely ghost. I almost completely forgot about the ride, her included, and it was just a week ago. We were hardly friends, yet she leveled her trust with me on a scale of borrowing her phone.

I shifted uneasily with a glance behind me, thought I knew Tayuya was far gone.

Frowning, I glanced back at her phone noticing the screen had blanked out from being idle for so long. Wasn't she worried I would search her phone and find something that was private or some nude picture she would rather keep to herself?

"Jeez, I'm sure I'm stressing about this way more than she is," I muttered to myself, chewing my lip as I squirmed uncomfortably. A small twinge of curiosity poked at me, but I tried to contain it. If she would randomly trust a stranger with her phone, then I would randomly show the amount of trust a stranger could hold.

So, obediently, I listened to each song that passed, once or twice pushing the power button to change a song that had repeated. As I did I couldn't help but notice the screen saver she had up on her _unlocked_ phone.

It was a picture of a girl. And I couldn't help but wonder who she was.

X

I was sitting on my couch at home, the fiftieth floor of the building giving me a starry downtown scenery in the background just past my balcony. Most of my lights were out except for a single lamp I was using to see the homework I was struggling to work through, attempting to save money to help with the rent. I couldn't focus though, I had reached my limit. Tayuya's phone had died hours ago, and with the death of that small salvation her music gave me came the death of giving a fuck.

My eyes felt raw from all the reading and my handwriting was growing sloppy. Another yawn slipped past my lips as I rubbed my eyes, contemplating if I should take a break or not. Just when I was thinking of giving in, I heard a knock on my door.

Naturally I stood up to find out who it was, but part of me had already nervously guessed. Biting my lip I peeked out the small hole, seeing a predictable beanie and hoodie girl that was preoccupied with looking down the hall. After gaining a split second of courage, because I was nervous about having awkward conversation, I took a step back as I swung open the door.

A full second past until Tayuya turned her attention to me, liquid light brown eyes catching mine instantly. As always she didn't hold any particular expression, but her short huff gave away that she was slightly annoyed or tired- I couldn't quite tell which.

"So... you weren't under the tree." The statement came out wary and for some reason I found myself laughing.

"Nope I wasn't," I replied with slight amusement

She shifted to her other foot while rubbing the back of her neck, "And you didn't bother mentioning which door was yours... or which floor."

I blinked in realization, unable to believe that piece of information slipped my mind. But despite myself, I found myself laughing, "Oh god, you're right I didn't. How did you find me?"

She gave me another wary look while replying, "I had to ask around. Took me awhile though. I thought you'd be more... popular. Seems like hardly anyone knows you here."

Amused even more, I shrugged with a slight smile, "Most of my friends live in A wing, the building across the street. Unfortunately for me, and obviously for you, I was forced here in C wing."

Shaking her head, she dropped her hand and slipped them in her pocket, "Right. Just an abundant amount of bad luck. Anyway..."

"Oh right, just a second," I rushed while turning to grab her phone from the coffee table. When I turned I watched Tayuya wander in half way, eyes running across my not so neat apartment in a bored expression. She lifted her eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark, back to me as I approached her again.

I bit my lip as she examined her phone, suddenly feeling slightly guilty, "Sorry I killed it. I don't even think I made it half way through your music."

"That's alright," she sighed while looking away from her phone, "I have a lot of music."

"There were some really good songs," I offered, shifting as the guilt continued to eat away at me slowly, "But a lot of them I couldn't find to download it on my phone Where do you get your music?"

"A lot of the stuff I listen too aren't exactly main stream," Tayuya answered while rubbing her eyes, and for the first time I noticed that she didn't exactly look full of energy. I began feeling even worse as I noticed the faded dark underling right behind her eyes, "I get my music from a lot of different sites. Just let me know when you have time and I can transfer the stuff you want or whatever."

I bit my lip, glancing at the glowing microwave clock while replying, "That sounds cool. I'd say that I'd love to now but it's really late. Sorry for keeping you up."

Her eyes watched mine steadily as she asked, "You've got time now?"

"Well," I started slowly, unable to think of what to say. It was pushing 1 am and I wasn't exactly tired, but Tayuya looked like she was a cross between sleeping standing up and looking completely normal in the most awkward way where you couldn't tell which would win over, "I mean yeah but there's no need to keep you up about it. I can just get it later."

"Well I'm not busy," she said in a way that almost sounded like she was offering but also a declaration of 'that settles it' as she turned and grabbed the door handle, "Plus I have some time to kill."

I opened my mouth, a lost of words and confused on if I wanted to argue that she should probably leave or giving in to the tug of excitement of having new music. It hadn't mattered much, because as she closed the door and turned back to me, it didn't look as if she was going to leave any time soon. Then, with a glance around, she started bluntly, "It's hella dark in here. Are you a vampire or what?"

For some reason I found myself laughing, something about her tone tickling my throat as I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother replying or talked much as she stayed for another hour or two simply downloading music to m phone. She looked exhausted the whole time as we sat on the couch together, me on one end and her on the other. From time to time I offered that she could go to sleep, but every time she brushed it off or declined, not even bothering offering any sort of excuse in return. So there we sat, barely talking in comfortable silence as she tinkered with my phone and I finished the rest of my homework.

That night I didn't sleep until 4:30 in the morning. And though I was dead walking around the campus the next day, I had to admit it was worth it. Because not only did I get amazing songs on my play list, but also gained a girl that randomly throughout the day ruffed my hair in silent hello while passing by on her slow rolling skateboard.

But I couldn't help but notice that no matter what time of day it was, she always looked tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **One more after this

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Sharon Van Etten - Love more (LuQus Bootleg) &amp; Flux Pavilion Freeway (Kill The Noise Flux pavillion Remix) [literally a random song I'm listing to right now]<em>

Tayuya lived two floors below me, but as always I never saw her. When I did it was whenever I happened to catch a glimpse of her riding around campus; always with her headphones in, always looking as exhausted as she did the day before. Seeing her play the silent ghost act made me wonder what exactly she spent her days, and nights, doing. But I couldn't even begin coming up with a creative idea; we didn't talk enough for me to have that skill.

Yet it was the moments we did manage to talk that sparked my interest the most, because every time I was randomly privileged to hear her voice seemed like the luck of the draw. Stars aligned, planets gathered, things fell into place for a single moment of unfathomable gifting when she felt like staying around long enough for a conversation. And those moments were always the most interesting, because even during those times hardly any words were traded, yet each encounter seemed as if we grew closer than the last.

But those moments were rare, and hard to come by.

So as weeks passed, her occasionally ruffling my hair and me occasionally smiling in return, I became in the habit of not expecting a single word from her at all. And with such low expectations came this underlining understanding which morphed into a comfortable silence whenever she wandered too close and stayed a little too long. She didn't have to say a word, and I never envisioned us having a full fledged conversation, yet with each run in I felt a spark of a friendship wrinkling between us. Thus twisted a small meaningless relationship, which leveled at acquaintances at most, that you normally built with strangers or co workers you hardly spoke to outside the space of even ground.

Yes, Tayuya was just another random face I happened to say hi to from time to time, and just another smile on my list whenever I happened to make eye contact with her. It was mutual, comfortable, and as to be expected. And I was ok with our small friendship, just as much as I was sure she was as well. So I never bothered going much farther than smiling in greeting at her. And she never bothered going much further than nodding slightly in return. And that's how things stayed for a very very long time.

But often I would be reminded of the night she stayed late downloading music on my phone, usually when one song in particular randomly played from my play list, the first song I heard when I was in her van. It was in those moments I would wonder about the skater girl and be reminded all over again how I met her in the first place.

X

"You're kidding," I blurted in disbelief, unable to swallow the unfortunate piece of information as I held the phone to my face, "You have to be kidding."

"I know I said I would be able to, but they called me in early again," the boy apologized in his gruff tone, sounding wary and stressed as he explained his excuse, "There was no way to wiggle out of it. Someone called out today."

"This is like the third time this week!" I accused, growing annoyed and unreasonably angry.

"I know," he sighed, each syllable growing more and more tired, "I tried to tell them I was busy, but they are having a rough time with the schedule and there was no way refusing without them firing me. It's shitty, but I can't miss this shift."

"What the fuck Kankuro," I huffed out, glaring at the trees around me, campus students happily walking home while chattering away. They were most likely happy because they didn't have to figure out how to get home when their classes finally finished.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll try to make it up to you," my boyfriend attempted to promise, but I couldn't bring myself to swallow it- not matter how empty and easy it sounded.

"Whatever," I snapped just before hanging up, feeling slightly guilty right after. It was hard to be completely angry, I knew it wasn't all his fault, but I couldn't pretend I was okay either. The best was to just give myself some space, but I doubted he would attempt calling me back or messaging. He already caught on that leaving me alone when I was pissed was the best course of action, but it kind of annoyed me even more that he had stopped bothering to try.

If anything, at least he let me know early enough to attempt getting a ride home this time around, but I was sick of asking my friends for the favor. I felt like a bum each and every time I finally convinced myself to ask them in my small little pathetic voice. There were numerous times where I was close to simply walking, and the thought was tickling my mind now as I stared at my lunch, suddenly feeling less hungry as I did before. God this was annoying, I didn't even feel like doing the homework that I had just took the time to spread out before me. What I thought was going to be a productive lunch period was turning out to be anything but.

"Hey."

The greeting was clipped and might have come off as unfriendly to some other people, but I knew immediately who it was as I watched Tayuya place her tray in front of me. She settled herself without saying much else, and I was far too pissed to bother replying with more than a grunt, so it was left at that. I glanced at her as she scooped up some of her cake, which was as unimpressive, and slightly predictable, as the rest of her plate- the full contents of her meal holding nothing but some fries and a slice of pizza to compliment her unhealthy caked on icing baked good.

She caught me staring the moment I looked away, and shortly after commented in a very Tayuya fashion, "Homework?"

I gave a wary look at the papers as I pushed my tray away, "It's due the day after tomorrow, I was just hoping to get ahead on it now."

"Trouble?" She replied in a very smooth, very comfortable, one word fashion. Most of our conversations never broke the thresh hold of three word sentence on her part, so I wasn't exactly surprised. Instead I shook my head and sighed while propping my chin onto my palm in reply, "I haven't even bothered looking at it. Hopefully I don't run into any problems tonight I guess."

We were quiet as she chewed, her eyes silently sliding over the papers as we fell into our normal comfortable silence. After a moment or two she took the pencil on the picnic table and slipped one of the pieces of paper to her. I didn't bother objecting, merely allowed her to do what she wanted as I stared ahead at the campus field, going down my imaginary list of who I could ask rides from. There was no kidding myself, I was far too lazy to resort to walking.

Seconds later I was having a paper pushed at me, Tayuya silently chewing when I glanced up at her curiously. Eyes wandering back to the sheet, I scanned the hardly legible scribbles she had on the first ten lines of the page. And, just as I thought, the answer sat at the end of it all. I wasn't surprised, but I couldn't deny how impressed I was. With a disbelieving frown, I glanced back at her. She avoided my eyes as her gaze wandered the campus around us. Sighing, I placed the paper down and pushed it away from me.

Of course she was as smart as she was quiet. I refused to surprised, because I was starting to question if there was anything she couldn't do.

"If you have trouble tonight..." she began slowly as the silence stretched on.

My eyes narrowed at hers before I slightly rolled my eyes and sighed while starting at the trees, "I'm sure I can figure it out, just won't be as fast as you... nerd."

She snorted, and I had to say I couldn't help but smile and feel mildly accomplished. It was the closest thing I heard to a laugh from her in awhile.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked, her tone leveled but soft.

I shook my head and brushed her off, beginning all over again to wonder on how I was supposed to get home tonight.

"You're lying."

Blinking, my eyebrows furrowed as I moved my gaze back to Tayuya, who was now half way into her pizza. Unexpectedly, she held my gaze as she chewed, looking unfazed. I continued to watch her in confusion, caught off guard twice within the five second period. She wasn't the type to pry, or to keep eye contact. Frowning slightly, I replied, "It's nothing, I'll figure it out."

"Are you having a bad day?" She went on surprising me.

I shook my head while giving her look that she had two heads, "No. Why are you so talkative today?"

She shrugged, "Idunno. I just smoked about ten minutes ago, maybe I got a chippery batch."

I gave her a disapproving look, which she countered with an uncharacteristically childish smile. Despite myself, I felt my lips tug slightly in response.

"So?" She pressed.

"Nothing," I replied, sticking to my guns.

"If I guess right, will you be mad?" She asked with taking a sip out of her pepsi.

My eyes narrowed, "Maybe, because if I'm that predictable that even you can guess, then this is becoming a habitual problem."

"Or, just maybe, I pay attention to you." She suggested, causing me to blink.

"Since when do you pay attention to anything?" I asked, truly curious.

She rolled her eyes, "Just because I have my headphones in and hardly talk doesn't mean I don't pay attention to anything. I knew your ride bailed on you last week, but you found a ride so I didn't say anything about it. And today I noticed you having a very heated conversation, which I guessed has something with the lack of having a ride again today, so I came to talk to you."

"You are far more tolerable when quiet," I grumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed. It was hard to be polite when she was physically confirming that this was, in fact, becoming a habitual problem.

Tayuya snorted in another short laugh, "Thanks, I like it more when I don't have to talk much too. So, I'm guessing you need a ride?"

My jaw set as I glared ahead, refusing to answer.

"You still have my number right?" She asked, which she took my growl as confirmation, "Good, makes life easier. Just give me a call when you're done with your classes, I'll swing by to pick you up."

"You don't have to," I grumbled, sounding very ungrateful.

"You're right, I don't," she agreed while grabbing her tray and moving to stand, "But I don't leave friends hanging, so you're in luck."

I glanced up at her as she gathered her things, stating, "We're hardly friends, you know."

"Ouch," she smirked, and that one lift of her lips made me feel slightly less shitty, "I don't associate with very many people, and we practically live together, so I'm pretty sure that makes us cousins."

Before I could argue she walked off, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself at what she said. Strangely, there was an underlining warming feeling knowing that she didn't think we were total strangers, and thought we were more than acquaintances. So, as expected, it was hard to think of her as such as well, and I accepted it without much struggle that we were, in fact...

Friends.

If only occasionally.

Like whenever she got a good batch.

But... friends all the same.

I sighed and glanced at my homework with repulsion. Finally giving into the inevitable, I gathered everything and put them into a pile, stuffing them into my bag right after. Then after picking at my food for a solid minute I tossed the rest and went through the rest of my day with a bit of a smile.

It's been awhile since Tayuya had spent more than five minutes with me. I wondered how much had changed. A grumble slipped my lips as I glared ahead while thinking to myself, she was obviously more talkative than before, but overall completely the same.

X

It took me a solid minute to text Tayuya, swallowing the churning guilt in my stomach at the thought of the favor she was doing for me. I knew it wasn't much of a hassle for her, we did live in the same building, but it was more than just burdening someone. It never felt right whenever I had to ask for favors, especially someone you weren't the best friends with. Sure we talked here and there, but we didn't go out to movies and share ice cream.

But... I guess we were more friends than when she first gave me the ride.

When I finally managed to force myself to text her, she replied immediately, _On the way, just stopped at the coffee shop._

Before I could reply, she messaged again, _Do you like pumpkin spiced fraps?_

I narrowed my eyes and replied, _Nope._

A second later, my phone vibrated with a new message, _Thought so._

I wondered what that meant, but didn't bother replying. Instead I sighed and glanced at the time, wondering if Kiba- my jackass boyfriend- was at work having a good day. The restaurant seemed swamped all the time because of some recent exposure or good advertisement or something. Whatever, as long as he payed his school bills I guess I couldn't be to angry with him. It wasn't his fault. It was that stupid manager working everyone like a freaking dog. (2)

Some quick mindless games on my phone and a few text message later, Tayuya was pulling up to the curb of the campus student parking lot, but not in the vehicle I suspected. She rolled the window down of her jeep, nodding to me once in greeting as I stared at her in disbelief. The thing looked brand new with deep dark maroon pain and black rims. I grabbed my book bag from the ground and opened the car door.

"You can toss your stuff in the back if you want," she offered, which I kindly took and sat my bag nicely in the back seat.

Hopping in, because the jeep was slightly taller than me, I settled into the passenger and put on my seat belt like a good citizen. Then, turning to her I blurted the first question that came to mind, "What happened to your hippy van?"

A small smile tugged at her lips as she echoed, "Hippy van?"

"Yeah that cool one with the bed in the back," I described while distractedly looking at the new pretty leather and flawless chrome.

"Mm, she's sick. Out ill. Letting her rest for awhile."

I blinked and glanced at her, "She?"

"Yeah, she," she replied simply while putting the land rover into drive, "Lucy hasn't been feeling well."

A smile spread my lips and for some reason I couldn't hide it. Tayuya gave me her indifferent look in question but I only shook my head and looked out the window without another word. It couldn't be helped, it was pretty cute that she named her van.

"I got you a pumpkin spiced frap," Tayuya mentioned moments later.

My eyes grew wide as I whirled to her and saw the second cup sitting in the holder. I opened my mouth but no words came out, instead I settled for turning my eyes to her and glaring silently.

"You're pretty bad at lying." Was the only thing she said when the silence and glaring stretched too long.

"I can't believe you," I whispered while taking the cup, sipping on the straw and inwardly squealing at the flavors.

"Tis the season," She replied while staring down the road, "Anyway I forgot to mention that I need to stop at my work real fast to sign some papers or something. I work at the mall, thought maybe you would want to grab a couple of things while I'm there. If not I can drop you off first."

"Oh," I mumbled while humming in thought and the rich goodness of pumpkin, "No we can go there. Yeah I might want to grab something. I don't know and don't really care so its up to you."

She sighed in a tired sort of way and gave me a look, "There can't be two indecisive people in one car..."

I rolled my eyes and waved her off, "Yes. Go to the mall I don't mind waiting."

"That's better," she said, mostly to herself.

I ignored her and continued sipping on my frap, humming in delight.

oOo

She took us to the mall that was nearest to the the college, which I guess made sense seeing as most students worked there. It was crowded but surprisingly easy to find parking as she parked at the East end. When we both stepped out and walked towards the mall, it was in comfortable silence. I didn't bother saying much, but Tayuya seemed to be in a humoring mood. With a sideways glance she slipped out a single question.

"Hows the frap?"

The glare I gave her must have had the heating intensity of the sun because she silently looked away. I couldn't decide what was more annoying: the fact that she got it for me even though I told her not to or the fact that I was enjoying it so much and was slightly grateful that she did. But I refused to admit the confusion to her, that would only condone her behavior and I couldn't let a future incident like this happen again.

"If you have something you want to get, you can go on ahead," Tayuya offered as we approached the swinging doors, "It shouldn't take too long, I could just text you when I'm done."

"I don't really have anything I need to get," I responded, sipping on my straw and giving a sideline glance, "Plus, it sounds a bit adventurous to find out where you work."

She snorted with a roll of her eyes as she began leading the way to her work, "Don't get too excited, you'll just end up disappointed."

"Ooh you're getting defensive," I teased lightly while falling into step with her, "That means it has to be somewhere epic."

A small smile pulled her lips but she remained silent. I strategically looked around us, pretending to be interested in a shoe store we were passing so I could hide my smile as well. Unfortunately it was a habit I couldn't shake, smiling every time she smiled. I just couldn't help feeling the accomplishment, every emotion besides boredom Tayuya portrayed seemed like some sort of feat I managed to make happen.

The rest of the walk was comfortable as nothing more was passed between us. I noted some sales in some stores that were happening, but tried not to be too over excited about them. I knew if I showed even a speck of interest on wanting to check them out, Tayuya would make some big deal about how I should go in. She simply seemed like the type of person who wouldn't mind being patient and waiting. So, with much self control, I manged to hold in my squee's of excitement and trekked further into the mall.

Eventually we finally arrived, which I only noticed because of the slight slow in Tayuya's step. I had been eyeing a winter sale with hungry eyes when as Tayuya turned into a store. I rushed after her as I fell behind, giving a quick glance at what the store sign was. With a spreading smile I couldn't quite control, I realized how predictable this whole adventure was.

Of course she would work in Spencers, she seemed like the type.

"Hey, have you seen Boss?" Tayuya called to one of the workers who was staring at the wall of hats in boredom, a name tag hanging on her shirt.

At the sound of Tayuya's voice the girl visibly perked. Her eyes dashed towards us and smile began to spread her lips. I blinked as I watched her walk over, head shaking as she explained that the manager had disappeared in the office for the past hour and a half. My eyes slipped curiously over the name of the name tag.

Karin... Couldn't say I've seen her around school.

"In the office?" Tayuya repeated with a frown, her eyes sliding towards the back of the store, "Guess she's calling in everyone else who has to sign whatever paper she's talking about."

"Maybe," The girl replied, looking rather bored about the subject but not bored with Tayuya. Her eyes slid to the skater, eyeing her in a curious suggestive way, "What are you doing tonight?"

Tayuya shrugged, looking indifferent as she always did, "Chill, do some homework... smoke." At the last suggestion her eyes slipped to mine. I gave her a wary look, but kept my thoughts to myself.

"Well there might be a party happening..." The girl, Karin, began.

Tayuya snorted, "It's a Wednesday."

"It's always someones birthday somewhere," she joked with a suggestive smile, "Plus, some of us are off until the week after new years."

"Yeah well some of us aren't just yet," Tayuya waved off looking, if only slightly, sullen, "Still a couple of days of school to get through before winter break."

Before much could be argued another girl walked over. With white hair and a playful smile, I read the name Kagura on her tag hanging from her shirt. Her red eyes were piercing as she grinned.

"Bearably! What are you doing here?" The white hair girl asked excitedly.

A snicker passed my lips. Yuyabear? Really? Tayuya glanced back with a glare at me, which I pretend I didn't see as I hummed and looked around in a distracted sort of way.

"I need to sign some paper," Tayuya explained as I examined some anime shirt they had on display.

"Ooh, right," Kagura replied in understanding, "The manager has been freaking out about it. Apparently it's due tomorrow and she completely forgot about it."

"Sounds like her," Tayuya sighed out in a tired sort of way, "She isn't the most organized."

"Nope," Kagura replied happily, "She isn't."

"Go get her Kagura," Karin practically ordered while looking annoyed, "She's been whining about that paper all day. She might shut up if she at least has one signature done."

"Alright," Kagura replied with a easy going shrug and a bounce in her step as she left, not noticing Karin's tone at all.

Karin sighed heavily while Tayuya gave her a look, "You should practice being nice."

"You should practice shutting up," Karin replied with a narrowed eyes before stalking off back to the collections of hats.

Despite the girl's behavior, Tayuya laughed- genuinely laughed- and shook her head. I watched her, a frown starting to pull at my lips. With a glance at me, her eyebrow perched noticing my frown. I didn't bother saying anything just looked away in silence.

Just when it looked as if she were going to speak up, the boss came rushing in. Exasperated with papers in her hands, she gave Tayuya a pleading look that was beyond desperate, "Oh god thank goodness you're here. Just sign these papers and you're free."

It took five full seconds to realize who Tayuya's boss was, but even shorter to come to the conclusion that she definitely looked familiar. In disbelief, I called slowly, "Tenten?"

She blinked at her name being called, giving a curious glance at me. It didn't take her nearly as long as it did me to realize we knew each other. An instant smile spread her lips as she rushed over, "Oh my god, Ino is that you?"

I nodded excitedly and laughed as she bounced and gave me a tight hug, "I can't believe this! It's been so long! How have you been? How is the squad?!"

"You know each other?" Tayuya asked in mild curiosity as she handed Tenten back the pieces of papers signed.

I grinned, "Yes. This used to be my big sister in the cheer leading squad back in sophomore year. Our very own head cheerleader." I turned back to Tenten with a warm smile, "I can't believe it's you. It's totally been awhile! The squad is good, I guess. I graduated last year you know, in college now."

"Oh goodness that's right!" She gasped and pushed my shoulder, "Congrats guppie! Where are you studying?"

"Eastwood University," I replied with a laugh at the old newbie nickname, "What about you?"

"Are you kidding! Same place," She replied with a laugh, "I can't believe we haven't seen each other until now. Do you live in the dorms?"

"Not the community ones, I live in the apartments a couple blocks down," I explained.

"Oooh, fancy. Daddy's girl still?" She teased.

I laughed and shrugged sheepishly, "He insisted. So Spencers?"

"Yup, my very own paying job for the endless college bills," She replied with an exasperated sigh. Then as if suddenly remembering why we were all gathered in the first place, she turned to Tayuya and apologized sincerely, "I'm so sorry about calling you in. I should have caught you on your last shift, but I completely forgot."

Tayuya gave comforting smile and shrugged, "No worries Boss, I didn't mind."

"I still can't believe it," Tenten admitted with a small laugh as she turned back to me, "We have to catch up sometime. You know, when I'm not in uniform. Here, lemme give you my number."

"Absolutely," I agreed with a smile, dialing her number in as she called it out and waving good bye as she rushed back into the office.

As we left the store, Tayuya and I were quiet for a while. Eventually, she commented, "So, you know my boss."

"I sure do," I said with a mischievous little smile, then added with a bit of a laugh, "She wasn't very organized back in high school either."

Tayuya snorted in a small laugh but otherwise nothing more was exchanged from us. The ride home was comfortable and we walked inside of the apartment building with few words passed. Eventually I said goodnight as we went our separate floors in the elevators.

Before I left though, Tayuya joked, "If you have too much problems with your homework just give me a call."

I rolled my eyes as I stepped off the elevator, "Don't count on it nerd. I know what I'm doing."

Just before the doors closed I peaked back. Tayuya was leaning against the elevator, hands in her pockets and eyes amused as she watched me silently. She didn't bother retorting, and I didn't think she would since she preferred to keep our conversations short, merely stayed silent with her gaze steady. What caught me off guard though was the last tease she gifted me just before the doors shut completely.

She winked at me.

Whether it was a joke or a way of saying goodbye, I couldn't quite tell but I couldn't quite brush it off either. I stood there for a moment before turning and shaking my head, smiling to myself all the way back to my room.

Oh how she surprised me with every new social act she displayed. I was beginning to think she was a lost cause.

* * *

><p>(2) Pun!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **Last bundle package update, here we go.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Parra For Cuva - Champa (Ft Moonsirene)<em>

It was a few days after my adventure with Tayuya late at night with only my reading lamp on. The last day of college classes were tomorrow and I was attempting to get the last bit of homework done at my laptop desk that sat in the dark corner of my living room. Managing to get through most of the work wasn't a problem but math always seemed to halt me all together when I limped to get through the remaining few questions. Struggle wasn't even the word, I was a complete lost cause.

With a frustrated huff I pushed away my books and ran my fingers through my hair, fighting to find some sort of comfort in my massaging fingers to no avail. My eyes ran towards my glowing clock, the taunting red numbers reading it was nearing 2 in the morning. Luckily for me I didn't have classes until late afternoon to finish out the week, but even knowing I could sleep in didn't help the drowsiness that was starting to settle.

"Fuck," I sighed out in almost a whine while pulling my books back towards me, "I really need to finish. I can't miss another homework assignment."

And I couldn't. I had already skipped out turning homework in so many times when there was already a strict limit, I felt completely confident that if I failed to turn in one more assignement I would flunk the course. It was slowly becoming obvious that math was not my strongest subject and I might have needed a bit more help. But the only person I could think of helping me was Tayuya... and I couldn't even stomach the thought of calling her at this time of night.

I stared at the sheet of paper and questions for another full minute, hoping that if I glared at the work hard enough I would magically conclude the final answer. But when a minute turned into two, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to finish by myself.

Ugh... I wonder if Tayuya was sleep. I mean of course she was, it was two in the morning, but maybe by some sort of striking luck she was up along with me, watching tv or a movie or something. Biting my lip I slipped my phone towards me, feeling guilty as I caught the time again on the glowing screen. There wasn't very many options at this point. I could either give up all together and just hope for the best tomorrow... or I could call Tayuya with swallowing pride and ask for help, then deal with the guilt of calling her so late in the first place.

"I really don't want to do this," I whined quietly while pulling up her number, "Hopefully she doesn't pick up."

I pressed call and held my breath, chanting in my head _please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't pick up._

"Hello?..."

A groggy voice had me jumping in my seat as my heart sunk. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._

"I'm so sorry," I squeaked out in panic, practically about to hang up right then and there.

"Ino?" Tayuya asked quietly, her voice so soft and careful that it stopped me from ending the call. Out of all her bored tones, I couldn't remember a time where she sounded like this.

My heart thudded as I mumbled, "Yeah..."

"What's up?" She went on hardly above a whisper, rustling her sheets and letting out a small yawn.

"Um... Well... I was just calling because I... I'm..." I couldn't force the words out, they were stuck in my throat. I shut my eyes and attempted to swallow my embarrassment that felt as huge as a boulder.

"Mhmm?" Tayuya hummed in a delicate tune, causing a warmth of comfort to spread through me. She didn't sound at all annoyed as I thought she would be and just that fact had me breathing a little easier.

Sighing, I finally said in defeat, "I need help with my homework."

There was a split second of silence before I heard her clear her throat a bit but say just as quietly in her one word phrasing way, "Math?"

"Yeah," I grumbled.

There was another pause before she said carefully, "Mm... glad you took me up on my offer."

While to some it would have sounded innocent, I knew better. My eyes narrowed as I glared at my out my balcony window, staring at the the glowing downtown and dark etched mountain in the background, "Don't. Just don't."

A small laugh filled my ears as I shrank a little smaller, "Alright, read me the problem."

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I said, feeling as if I needed to reiterate how sorry I was to have to contact her in a last ditch effort.

"Don't worry about it," she sighed out as rustling sounded in the background, "I just dozed off, wasn't supposed to be sleeping anyway."

"Are you doing homework too?" I asked meekly.

"Nah..." she replied, but didn't bother explaining any more than that. After another pause, she pressed, "The question?"

"Right," I mumbled, unable to help curiously wondering what she had been doing but keeping the question at the tip of my tongue, "Um, well it's a word problem..."

"Even better," she encouraged, moving around a bit more as she spoke. Maybe she was getting up.

"Ok. Well... I guess I'll just read it to you..." And I did. The whole freaking paragraph word for word with each pointless syllable following the other. Just saying it out loud made me frustated at how utterly meaningless it was. I mean because I was totally going to be shopping one day and would have to stop and solve such a problem before buying my product. Really? Really now?

A few seconds of silence came from the other line after I was done and I wondered for a moment if Tayuya had fallen asleep- I wouldn't have been surprised. Biting my lip I was just about to call out to her but she suddenly spoke, "Alright... do you want me to give you the answer or do you want me to explain it to you?"

I blinked then with a glare I blurted, "The answer? You know the answer?"

"Uh..." she stalled, sensing my agitation.

"Unbelievable," I muttered to myself with a shake of my head. Of course she knew the answer already. Of course this was beyond simple minded to her.

"Well... it took me a moment to figure it out," she offered in peace, but that only made me more angry because her 'moment' was literally 3 seconds.

Brushing her of I huffed and grumbled, "Explain it..."

"Alright, just write down everything I tell you."

When I agreed there was another pause that came until she launched into her explanation one step at a time. I scribbled every number she told me to, placing some on the same line and some on the other.

I stared at the piece of paper in disbelief, the problem solved right there before me. Tayuya didn't bother speaking as I became quiet, possibly giving me a moment to let everything digest. Biting my lip and covered my eyes and tried to hide the rising embaressment. Not only did she solve this in three seconds in her _head, _but she pretty much proved how simple the question really was. I couldn't believe I didn't figure this out myself.

Eventually all I could manage to say as quietly as possible was, "Thank you..."

"No problem," she assured in her comforting soft tone, "Was there any more?"

I glanced down at my math book and answered slowly, "I mean I have more questions to go but I guess I can do them myself... you can go to sleep now."

"Will you be able to do them by yourself?" She asked.

"Yes," I lied, knowing I was probably going to have some sort of trouble but coming to the conclusion that I would just have to figure it out myself.

"Just keep me on the line," she replied as I heard her sigh and then some talking in the background that sounded like her TV, "That way if you have any questions I can answer them right away."

"You don't have to..." I began, uncomfortable with her offer, "I kept you up long enough."

"I don't mind," she brushed off simply.

I squirmed and admitted "I already feel guilty."

She snorted softly, "Don't worry about it."

I couldn't. I couldn't take up her offer. Desperate, I whispered, "Tayuya..."

There was a pause, a long one which I spent the duration hiding with my eyes closed and hand covering my face. Finally she replied, "Would you rather I came up there and show you the work myself?"

"No," I said a bit too quickly.

"Just... keep me on the phone... You're doing me a favor, I don't want to sleep right now so..." She soothed with her quiet night time voice.

My fingers curled on my phone while I fought through everything within me to accept her offer but it was so against my nature that it was a struggle. As I did so, something caught my attention, "Why don't you want to sleep?"

"I can't sleep right now," she quickly corrected, almost too quickly. Something about her reply caused me to frown. Just when I was about to press the issue, she went on, "So go on and do the next question. The faster you get it out of the way the faster you can put that stupid math down."

I was still fighting myself about it, but eventually forced myself to swallow all my problems and sighed in defeat.

It took another hour to finish everything, which I felt beyond guilty about because I had kept Tayuya up for until three in the morning but I couldn't deny she was an amazing help. We didn't talk much, as always; it was mostly a comfortable silence as I did my work and her humming in response whenever I called out to her quietly with a question. She explained things in a way I understood, which I was completely grateful for, because it felt as if she were teaching me and I was retaining the information.

But as we sat there quietly, her on the other end of the line silent with me shuffling my books and papers around in hush, I couldn't quite shrug away the tugging in the back of my mind. I wondered, curiously and to myself.

What did she mean about not wanting to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok some I'm trying out this new thing where I don't update if I'm not commited and I feel like writing four chapters in my free time is commitment enough. Yes. Yes I am very drunk as I update, and I think that's the best time! Look at my spelling! ON point. Like. Boom. I spell better drunk than sober LOL.<strong>

**Anyway, tell me what you think. This was strictly for my own enjoyment, but digging myself four chapters deep seemed selfish and I decided to share. I'm already stirring some ideas in my head so stay tuned. If not. Just simply thanks for paying attention to me. I appreciate the support.**

**Life update: Still in the navy. Working. Getting through life. Miss my old days. Love you. Love the backspace button. Best friend right now.**

**OMG AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING. We all have a lot to be thankful for. We just have to think hard enough.**

**Read review. Tell me what you think.**

**Shycadet obvi loves your fucking face. Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - **Hello there. My name is Shy.

AND I LIKE TO ROCK. *squealing guitar solo* YAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WOOO

Here is a chapter for yo face.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Attica '71 - Olivver<em>

Leisurely walking down the hall, I checked my phone while planning in my head the time frame of each task I had to get done today. With my red jungle bell pajama pants on, blue hoodie warmly snug against me, and thrown on sneakers, I was ready to trek the nippy winter morning to make a quick stop at the store that was a couple blocks away. I just needed a few things before I started getting dressed to hang out with Tenten, who was convinced we simply had to check out the sales at the mall today- like anything had changed in the past 48 hours.

I didn't mind too much though, this winter break was slow and I was a bit grateful I had something to do besides sit on my couch and watch 25 days of Christmas on ABC; it was pretty much the only time of year where I allowed myself to nerd out on the Harry Potter movie marathon they had every year. Tenten was doing great job on keeping me occupied and it was nice that she lived so close. Most of my friends had made their way back home to spend the rest of their break with family, leaving me with a bit too much free time almost everyday. And besides work, Tenten seemed to have too much free time as well.

I pressed the elevator button and occupied myself with sending Tenten a quick text just in case she was up and might have wanted something. My fingers were scrolling down various statuses of my friends when the elevator finally arrived, opening its doors in greeting. Mid step I glanced up prepared to press the first floor, but to my surprised I saw Tayuya standing inside leaning against the wall with a hand in her pocket and phone in the other dressed in her usual hoodie, beanie, jeans style. Her eyes flicked to mine instantly and with a small smile she greeted with a steady gaze, "Morning."

A smile spread slightly at my mouth as well, for no particular reason I suppose. Continuing to step inside, Tayuya's usual tired eyes and coasting aura didn't go unnoticed, but I was slightly more curious about something else. While pressing the first floor and noting that the 13th floor button was glowing, Tayuya drawled from behind me, "Feeling festive?"

I rolled my eyes and gave a snark reply, "Well tis the season, isn't that your favorite phrase?"

Her snort was soft as I glanced behind me with a suppressed smile, watching as she gave me a slow look up and down. When she caught my eyes again, she shook her head and looked away in amusement, "I've said it twice maybe, so you can't accuse it of being my catch phrase. Either way, I don't care how much of the season it is, those pants are worse than any ugly Christmas sweater."

"Starting off the morning with rudeness sure sounds like a quick way to lose 'Santa Points'," I said innocently while turning back to look ahead, "You should be careful."

"Sure," she brushed off and it was silent for a moment.

Unable to contain the prickling twinge of curiosity in the back of my mind, I asked carefully, "Don't you live on the 13th floor?"

"Yes," she answered simply without anything further.

"Then... why..." I began slowly, unable to think how to word it.

"I'm coming down from crashing at my friend's place," she answered without much interest, "Got pretty rowdy last night, she offered me her couch. Heading back to my room to figure out what to do with my day."

"Oh," I answered with a nod, checking my phone. Still no text from Tenten, guess she was still sleep afterall.

"Where are you headed?" Tayuya asked as the elevator dinged at arriving at her floor.

"The store," I replied with a sigh while my fingers ran through my hair, "Have to get a few things before I visit Tenten a little later."

"Ah, hanging out with the boss huh. You got a ride to the store?" She asked as she strolled past me with her hands in her pockets.

I took the moment of her eyes being away from me as an opportunity to lie carefully "Yes."

"Thought so," Tayuya replied while turning and leaning against the doors of the elevator so it wouldn't shut, "Let me go grab my car keys real quick and I'll give you a lift."

I gave her a glare, "I have a ride, Tayuya."

She rolled her eyes while pushing off the elevator doors and leisurely walked backwards, "Just wait for me downstairs, I'll be right there."

"Are you deaf?" I asked in disbelief.

"Like I said," she replied simply without looking phased, "Give me 3 minutes."

"Fine," I bit out, already scheming on how I was going to ditch her before she would notice.

"Good," she nodded while lazily turning on one foot to walk down the hall. Just as the doors began to close, she called over her shoulder without looking back, "Oh and Ino, just so you know. It's raining outside."

My eyes grew wide at being caught, but quickly narrowed into a glare as Tayuya glanced back with a smirk at her lips just before the doors closed completely. Giving out a frustrated huff, I crossed my arms and seethed to myself for the rest of the ride down. But despite it all, a small smile tugged at my lips at how aggravatingly persistent she was at times, and possibly at the privilege of seeing her smirk- one of her trade marks that she rarely tossed around.

Sighing, I got off the elevator and waited for Tayuya in the hall, not bothering to wander far. As promised she showed up shortly after, keys jingling in her hand and indifferent expression back on. Nodding towards me as the signal of 'let's roll out', I walked next to her in comfortable silence. That was until, of course, we finally hit the double doors to exit the building only to see for myself that it was, in fact, not raining at all just a little colder than expected.

I shot Tayuya a look but she pretended not to notice. Eyebrows raising in fake surprise, she looked up and said, "Hm, looks like it cleared up. Lucky us."

I didn't even need to state my fury, I'm sure she could feel it radiating from where she was standing. She was brave enough to give me a glance thought, but looked away a mere second later. I'm sure she knew she was treading on thin, rapidly melting, ice.

Despite myself, I couldn't help but feel a tad grateful that I had a ride. I could only imagine how cold the walk would have been, and the trek back would have probably been worse with bags in my hand, so I didn't complain to Tayuya much as we rode there. Instead I listened to her music in the comfort of her heated seats and blasting heat.

It didn't take us too long to get there, and with happy hum I realized I could grab a bit more than planned now that I didn't have to carry the bags all myself back to my apartment. So I grabbed a cart and began carefully walking down the isle, Tayuya strolling behind me silently. Whenever I peaked a glance back at her, she was on her phone, and once I caught her actually smiling. I couldn't help but curiously wonder who she was texting and my mind wandered to the girl I remembered seeing on her phone wallpaper, but of course kept it all to myself and instead focused on the task at hand.

After hitting the 5th isle, Tayuya caught up with me to walk side by side. Her eyes curiously wandered the shelves as she asked, "So, what plans do you have today besides hanging out with Tenten?"

"Nothing really," I answered while eyeing the shelves myself, "Just chill out with her then probably come back and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like fun," she entertained.

"I guess," I replied while giving her a glance, "What about you? Any plans?"

"Well looks like there is another party, so I might be hitting that up," she answered without much enthusiasm.

I smiled slightly and teased, "Well aren't you the party animal, don't you ever sleep?"

"You have no idea," she snorted, but her response sounded anything but lighthearted and there was a shift in her features. I frowned slightly as I watched her, unable to understand the sudden change. But just as quickly as the shadow came, it disappeared when she glanced at me with a small smile, "You can tag along if you want."

I blinked and pulled my eyes away, shaking my head to both clear the air and decline, "I like parties and all that, but I usually at least like to know a handful of the people there before I even think about going."

"Is that your nice way of shooting me down?" She joked, catching me completely off guard. My eyes snapped back to hers, watching as she gave a teasing grin. As my mouth fell open slightly, the words vanishing at the tip of my tongue, she laughed and bumped my shoulder, "I'm kidding, _nerd._"

With that she strolled ahead.

I stared after her, still slightly stunned over what just happened. I couldn't remember a time she actually tossed out more than a small smirk and a snort of a laugh. Unable to help myself, I started laughing aswell and followed her to the next isle.

"Hmm, I should probably get more cereal," Tayuya said in thought when I finally caught up to her.

"Please tell me you live off of more than just that," I joked while brushing past her to grab a box of Fruity Pebbles, remembering the times at lunch with all of her sweets and unhealthy foods.

"Poptarts too," she replied casually, giving me a smile as I rolled my eyes.

"You're ridiculous," I accused with a shake of my head as I pushed the cart.

"What normal child adult doesn't like the sweeter things in life," she asked as she followed.

I laughed and gave her a look, "I think you kind of just stole my argument from me, _Adult Child._"

To further prove my point, she gave me a very childish, very playful, smile that seemed contagious. Quickly looking away, I turned to the next isle, which happened to be filled with all sorts of candy. I gave Tayuya a glance and watched her eyes brighten with a perilous glint to them.

"Oh god we should probably leave before you tear the place apart," I laughed while making my way towards the register.

"What?" Tayuya called after me, "After this trip finally becomes worth while, you want to leave? That's pretty shitty Ino."

I rolled my eyes and taunted, "Who was the one who wanted to waste their time giving me a ride in the first place, huh? I never promised any sort of reward for you."

"At least get me a Reese's, like seriously," Tayuya continued to complained to my amusement.

I gave her a look, which she returned as if it was preposterous that we even had to have this argument. Rolling my eyes again, I gave in and walked over towards the shelves of mini Reese's, leaning in to grab a bag only to be quickly stopped with a grip on my hand. I straightened in surprise at how close she was as she leaned in, "No no, I want regular size."

She didn't seem the notice the sudden diminishing bubble of our proximity as she snatched the bag of regular size Reese's single cups and handed it to me with another hopeful smile. I slowly forgot as well as I watched her childishness come out full fledged. I didn't realize she turned into such a kid when it came to sweets, but I guess everyone had their ticks. Before I could comment on how ridiculously picky she was being, my phone rang.

Blinking in surprise, I dug in my pocket to stop the ringing as Tayuya stepped away. When I noticed who was calling, I quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Sugar Lump Princess Queen, whatcha up to?" Kiba(2), my ridiculously terrible pet naming boyfriend asked smoothly.

I scrunched my nose, "Never call me that again."

"But Birthday Cake Muffin Kitten, I thought you loved being called Sugar Lump Princess Queen," he continued to joke, and I could hear the grin in his voice.

I laughed despite myself, "Now I can't decide which one is worse."

"Ha! That's because you don't want to admit that you like them both!" He accused, "Anyway seriously where have you been, you haven't sent me a text at all."

"It's like 9 in the morning, you like to sleep till noon," I informed while strolling back to the cart and tossing in Tayuay's candy with my tongue sticking out at her. She gave a glance at me and smiled slightly with her hands in her pocket, but kept silent, "And I'm at the store getting some stuff before I hang out with my friend."

"Oooh, so you go to the store and don't even bother to ask what I might want?" He asked, pretending to be absolutely hurt, "Now where is the trust in the relationship."

I rolled my eyes and giggled, taking the cart and strolling liesurely to down the isle, "Yes, where indeed. We'll just have to end it, such a devastating turn of events."

"Right?" He agreed in exasperation, "Oh, hey, can you grab me some razors, I ran out."

"I guess, non-boyfriend of mine," I teased while making my way back to the hygiene isle.

"Thanks non-sweety pumpkin pie," he sang song causing me to roll my eyes with another smile, "I'll come by to get grab them later. But, uh... the real reason I was calling was to tell you..."

There was a pause and I had to fight not to sigh out loud, knowing that it would only make him feel bad and I honestly wasn't in the mood for profuse apologies this early in the morning. Instead I swallowed the puff of air that wanted to leave my throat and replied as cheerfully as possible and lied, "It's alright. I'm going to be with Tenten for most of the day anyway. We wouldn't have been able to hang out either way."

He let out a held breath, sounding relieved, "Well that works out then. Sorry babe, they are calling me in for the midnight shift. But I might be able to swing by after."

"I'll leave the door unlocked," I replied with a smile that hardly reached my eyes.

"Love you gorgeous, I'll have to take you on a date to make it up to you," he said with a warming hum of promise in his tone, one that turned my stomach in repugnance, "Don't have too much fun without me today, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." I assured, straining to keep up my facade.

"See you soon beautiful."

"Bye," I began, but heard him hang up before I could bother saying anything.

Rolling my eyes, I stuffed my phone back in my hoodie and grabbed the disposable razors I knew he liked. Sighing, I turned the cart around to begin towards checkout. Tayuya stepped out of my way silently and didn't bother saying anything the whole time we venture back to the front of the store and paid for everything. It was only when we got the bags in her jeep and had the engine revved up that she glanced and asked casually, "Where to?"

"Home," I answered, turning to look out the window with my chin propped in my palm, "I don't need anything else. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," she answered quietly and we both fell silent for the rest of the trip.

Despite my efforts of denying that I needed help taking the bags up to my room, Tayuya helped anyway. She didn't even bother arguing, simply grabbed most of the bags and began towards the building, but admittedly I didn't put up much of a fight. I wasn't in the mood to, so shamefully I simply kept quiet and followed.

When all my bags were finally on the floor in my kitchen, I was prepared to say my goodbyes to Tayuya, but she stayed to help me put everything away. I was growing annoyed that she never seemed to not know when to just walk away from something but swallowed most of my choice words until everything but the bag of Reese's were left out on the counter. Closing the last cabinet, I walked over and grabbed the bag, pressing into Tayuya's chest carefully as I moved past her as she stood there silently with her hands in her pockets.

"Thanks for the help," I said flatly while she caught the falling bag, "I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing," she replied as I plopped on the couch and gave out a heavy sigh, happy to be finally sitting still. My mood for entertainment was gone though, and I wondering if I should cancel on Tenten and just hang out at home instead. It wasn't until a moment or two of silence that I realized I hadn't heard Tayuya leave yet.

Eyebrows scrunching, I looked over to see her still standing there, watching me silently with her hands back in her pocket and bag back on the counter. I gave her a look, "What?"

She shrugged but her eyes didn't leave mine.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked, a bit too rudely I had to admit, but I was just wasn't in the mood for any of it.

"Do you want me to?" She asked, as if she hadn't gotten the hint from my tone.

"Uh, kind of," I answered with a not so friendly smile and obvious raise of my eyebrows to show my aggravation slowly rising, "Sorry I just... don't feel like hanging out or anything."

"So," Tayuya began as she strolled- closer to me and not towards the door as I was so evidently trying to get her to do, "That was your boyfriend on the phone at the store?"

"Yes." I answered flat and simple, hoping if I kept my replies short she'd eventually grow bored and leave.

"And I'm guessing he bailed," she went on then added, "Again."

I tensed up and gave her a glare, "Could you just go away. Please?"

At this point anyone would have just left, and most likely would have stopped talking to me completely. Instead Tayuya stood there with a small smile and asked, "How long have you guys been together?"

"Why does it matter," I shot back in an not so friendly tone.

She shrugged, unfazed, "I guess it doesn't. Just trying to figure out why you're still putting up with him. Never pegged you as the type to take shit from someone."

That was the last straw.

Standing up, I snapped, "Tayuya, it's honestly none of your fucking business. So if you could just get the fuck out, that would be great. Thanks."

I had so much more to say, but I was restraining myself. Besides, Tayuya's small frown was enough to know that I might have taken it too far. Guilt washed over me instantly, it was hard to mistake as the feeling sank to the bottom of my stomach, but any form of apology wouldn't form my lips. I simply stood there, watching her.

Eventually she merely shrugged and turned around, grabbing the candy from the counter and moving towards the door without anything more to say. I had the urge to stop her, but my feet wouldn't move. Instead I watched her go, knowing I would regret all of this later.

It wasn't like me and Tayuya were the best of friends, I guess it was more because she was one of the few that I actually talked to often that instantly had me feeling terrible about watching her go. So, deflated, I said nothing as she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open to leave. My mind already chastising that I was an idiot and I probably just scared off someone for no apparent reason because I was childish enough to let my anger, brought on by my absolutely stupid boyfriend, get the best of me.

But, just before Tayuya walked out, she called over her shoulder, "Text me if you change your mind about the party. Knowing me should be enough to have a good time there."

Before I could reply, she let the door close, and I was left standing there for five long seconds watching after her. Then, a miserable smile spread my lips as I plopped onto my couch again and leaned back with a sigh as my fingers ran through my hair. Just with that one statement, she reassured me that I hadn't scared her off after all.

And I think she knew I needed it.

* * *

><p>(1) I like it. Indie music is great. Seems like more of a indie feel song list to this story, which is different than the usual stuff I post. Might be using it again. Check it out.<p>

(2) I do this thing where I say Kankuro is the boyfriend then end up switching it to Kiba like mid chapter. But just so you know, Kiba is totes the boyfriend and I just need to stop being lazy and fix the mistake I made back in like chapter one lol

**Ok there we have it. And no folks, I am perfectly sober while posting this chapter. Actually I'm standing duty/watch and wrote this on my off time for the last probably 4 hours. Its a bit heavier than I usually like my chapters in the beginning to be (kinda angsty and emotional heavy is what I mean) but I think it was need for the approach I'm trying to take.**

**Hopefully you guys get where I'm going with this, and if not no worries it's early phases and I'm still leading you guys where I want till shit just starts to tumble out of control.**

**Man i can't remember the last time I actually wrote a chapter in one session and posted something the same day. That was wayyy back the days of last year. Can't beleive its already winter again.**

**Updates (I like this. Updating you on my life like you care lolol) - Work is fine. Ooh today we had a huge flooding on the lower half of the ship so we had to bucket that shit out. And I totes carried the heavy trashcans filled with water to dump it overboard so yeah, Shy is a bit of a boss ass Sailor. Going on leave soon to see my family! Best friend is coming back down again just like last year :D Literally the last time I saw her. Updates might be rapid or slow depending on how busy I will be with the family. And deployment is around the corner so I might be gone to up to months and months at a time, but I'll update whenever I can when we hit ports! I mean I'm going to have all the time in the world to think of ideas.**

**Other than that, read, review, tell me what you so much for those who took the time to leave some comments, always lovin the supports.**

**Shycadet LOVES EVERYONE. Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** – OH my goodness the level of commitment that must be put forth for this chapter.

I'm sorry its so long for only the 6th one, but as you know party chapters were never the shortest in my past- but let me also point out I may or may not have ever disappointed in any party chapter I have wrote.

So, go my little ones. My world in my head is your playground! SET FORTH. BE FREE.

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Songs used for this chapter - Bearcubs - Touch (OBESØN Remix) &amp; Zombie Dubstep Version ( NZ GPERS)<em>

I wasn't convinced I would have fun, that wasn't the reason I called her later that night. I felt... guilty, as if I had to make up for the situation of earlier. There were far too many fingers to count the amount of times I blew up, honestly even as I paced, rampaging through my closet for something decent to wear, I couldn't for the life of me understand what came over me when I snapped at Tayuya like that.

I usually did a far better job of keeping it together, especially when it came to my boyfriend.

He didn't make me unhappy, I understood why he had to take all the extra overtime he could get. School was expensive, I was practically juggling jobs and money myself. It was the drastic change of our schedules, how I got to see him less and less, that had my emotions all over the place.

Sigh, I was stupid for getting attached in the first place. Sad and blunt, but there was no hiding how I truly operated. I liked to keep people at a distance, not very large just a decent arms length away. It's the very moment when I star stomping around calling things mine that things usually turned sour. So, admittedly, I didn't have very many relationships, not counting friends, and this morning was a prim example of why.

In reality, I guess I didn't really owe Tayuya much, but I couldn't find any other reason as to why I took her up on her offer, so I was sticking with the most obvious one. And if I were to be completely honest, something in the back of my mind and pit of my stomach urged me to at least attempt to make things right- if there was even a problem to fix. Tayuya had left with her usual indifferent aura, I had doubts that she even cared or remembered what happen. But I guess it was Tenten who had me feeling the most guilty. When I had explained, she insisted that I go to the party but refused when I begged her to come with. me

"_I'm her boss. That's totally unprofessional since I don't know her well enough. You're going to have to make it by yourself tonight, doll. But text me!"_

A groan passed my lips as I sank into my bed face first. I hated parties where I felt like the stranger. Hated bouncing between the urge to cling to the only person I knew or standing in a corner where it was safe and lame. There was never a right answer and I usually ended up coasting the whole party hoping to either get drunk enough to not care and stumble home or crash in some abandoned closet.

Needless to say, I didn't go out to parties often. Not unless my gang was there.

The sound of my phone pinging and vibrating with a text only caused me to groan even louder. I knew exactly who it was from and forced myself slip my hand across the bed to grab it from the distant sheets.

_What's the status?_

"God kill me now," I cried out to no one in particular after reading Tayuya's message. Sighing I resisted the urge to bail as I replied I was still stuck on what to wear and apologized for holding us up.

_Considering I figured you hadn't even gotten ready yet, I think we're already ahead of schedule. I still need to shower. Just pop up when you're done._

I bit my lip and rolled over, staring at the ceiling in silence. She hadn't even showered, so that gave me an extra 20 minutes. But that wasn't quite the eternity I was looking for.

_1320. Just in case you forgot._

Rolling my eyes, I snarkly replied that I hadn't and tossed my phone away from me. I had another thirty minutes to figure out how to look drop dead gorgeous and it was starting to look bleak. But with some half-assed encouragement, and fewer motivating words, I managed to force myself out of the bed to continue searching for something to wear. And as I picked up my fifth pair of jeans while debating for a third time if I should wear heels or not, the idea of snapchatting Tenten my outfits came to mind.

Glory, because she had situated my life with her harsh remarks and whipping text messages. And Just like that, the night was saved- though I still debated on if I should have bailed 20 minutes ago.

As promised, Tenten kept up with me and my quick text messages as I entered the elevator to make my way nervously to Tayuya's dorm. I wondered if she was ready, and almost chanted like I was casting some sort of spell in my head that she wasn't and we'd somehow spend another hour at her place. Knocking on her door was beyond nerve wrecking. The wait for her to answer was even worse.

"Shit," I heard her cursing at the other end, soon after pulling open the door to greet me. My eyes fell on her plain white shirt and dusty gray jeans with black socks and no shoes before I actually caught her apologetic grimace and awkwardly beanie-less head.

"Hey," I spoke softly while taking a step inside, clearing my throat as she took a step back and began walking away.

"Hey, sorry about the hold up, thought I had at least another ten minutes before you came up," she explained while disappearing into her room.

Eyes wandering her place, because this had been the first time I had laid eyes within it, I replied slowly, "No it's alright. Tenten managed to help me figure out what to wear, so it didn't take me as much time as I thought it would."

"I see," she replied, voice echoing out from inside her room, "Fuck, well make yourself comfortable, I need another five minutes and we can head out."

"Take your time," I assured with maybe a bit too much hopefulness in my tone. She could have taken another year or so getting ready and I don't think I would have minded.

As I waited, my eyes roamed, picking an interest in Tayuya's living style. It was a tad messy, but I expected it to be messier. Her book bag and books scattered various spots on the floor near the couch, it didn't look as if she had a desk to work with. A small smile pulled my lips thinking about her doing work with her legs crossed, probably with her beanie still on... and probably in the dark.

My smile flattered as glanced back to Tayuya's room, the same questions prickling my mind as I lingered on the skateboard that leaned against the wall near her doorway. Biting my lip, I forced myself away from the subject, instead looking out at her balcony at the view she had. She was on the other side of the building, so she didn't quite have the full on mountain looming over her like I did at my place. Instead the city line with lights dotted the distance with the mountain slightly towering to the far right.

Sooner than expected Tayuya came walking back out, shoes and shirt in her hands. I turned at her presence, giving a smile as she raised her eyebrows at me, possibly wondering what I was doing simply standing in the middle of her living room. Walking closer, I said in light conversation, "So, any plans for Christmas?"

Tayuya sat on the couch as I asked, glancing up at me curiously. With a shrug, she began putting on her shoes, that almost seemed made for her vintage dusty straight jeans, "Ah, probably party, probably not."

I lifted an eyebrow, head tilting with slight curiosity, "Not going to see family?"

"Oh, that's what you meant," she replied as she finished tying her shoes, standing up to shrug on a blue and black flannel. The more I watched her get dressed, the more jealous I got over her easy going style. She wasn't even trying, but with the right shoes and button up she looked as coasting as ever with her vintage skater look, "Yeah well, of course but I probably won't stick around. They live down the street, its pretty much another day for me since I see them so often."

I nodded, thinking that the only thing she needed to complete her outfit was her signature article of clothing. Right on cue, she opened her closet, grabbed a black and dark blue beanie and effortlessly pulled it on her head. With the brand stitch slightly to the right of her head, she turned and gave me a small smile, "Alright, you ready?"

I rolled my eyes and walked past her, grabbing the door and heading down the hall without a word. As I pressed the elevator button, I heard her drawl coming closer from behind, "Well, I'm no export, but I have to say you look a tad annoyed."

It angered me even more that she could pick up so easily on my emotions. I was in fact annoyed about how easy it was for her to look amazing and how it took me practically 2 hours to look half decent. Tossing my hair over my shoulder with a glance at her, I pointed out, "I'm pretty sure you are an export seeing as you annoy me so much."

She laughed, genuinely looking amused, though it was barked and singular I felt my lips lift slightly, "Well here I was thinking we got along pretty fine up until now."

Smiling even more, I turned with a roll of my eyes, "Or maybe you aren't an expert seeing as you play dumb all the time."

"Ouch," she said softly from behind me. I peaked back at her with a innocent smile. She smiled slightly back and rolled her eyes in return.

When the elevator finally arrived we both got in. Tayuya pressed the first floor and leaned against the wall with her hands in her pockets. It was silent for a moment, but then I heard her say casually, "Well you know, I have to say the Boss knows what shes doing. You look good tonight."

I didn't believe her for a second, not with her hardly doing anything but breathing and looking freaking amazing. Snorting, I waved her off, "Sure. Alright." She raised her eyebrow silently as she watched me. After feeling I had been dissected long enough, I flung up my arms and accused, "You're just being nice and I hate pity compliments!"

That only made her suppress another smile in amusement as she shrugged but said nothing in reply. Glaring at her, I refused to take the bait to argue with her any further- because I was sure she would just snicker to herself and let me rant- and instead focused on the silver metallic walls.

Right before the doors opened, I blinked and asked in surprise, "Why do you smell so good?"

"Red Polo cologne," she answered in short with a shrug, "I've been told it suits me."

I was 300% done as I threw up my arms again and stormed off the elevator. It was starting to seem like there was literally no flaw in Tayuya whats so ever, which was absolutely the most annoying.

X

Driving to the party wasn't as bad as arriving. I wasn't as nervous in the car as I was exiting. Realization to the fact that I would be carefully avoiding people all night was starting to set in and suddenly I felt more uneasy as I had all day. Tayuya hopped out the hippiemachine- a name that I have given her old Volkswagen- without looking too fazed. Actually, as out of character as it was, when she caught a glimpse at me through the window of her van as she shut the door, she grinned.

Despite it all, I managed to smile back, if only slightly.

With all the uneasy churning of nervousness, I wasn't able to be in proper disbelief about the place we had arrived to. As we walked up with the others pouring in as well, I stared in awe at the huge house that sat with a large amount of land around it. Glancing around with a frown, I wondered if this was some sort of private estate that we were breaking into- I know paranoid but I literally thought maybe it was possible.

Maybe she had been watching me carefully or reading my mind, but Tayuya nudged me with a small smile and a nod towards the house, "This place is my friends crib. His parents are out though."

I blinked rapidly before turning back to stare up at the house and glancing worriedly at the people crowding closer to get inside, "And he thought it would be cool to crash his own place?"

Tayuya grinned childishly, reminding me of her earlier in the store, "We wouldn't be true friends if we didn't agree to do it, or possibly suggest the idea."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, amused, but I couldn't push off the overwhelming pressure that radiated from the house the closer we approached. Music thumped within, the usual dubstep house music that tricked everyone into dancing and raving. Yet every time I looked over, Tayuya portrayed this natural way of doing things. Her eyes were straight ahead and she walked as if she knew exactly where to go.

This was more her environment, and I felt completely out of place.

The moment we entered the house, Tayuya's eyes scanned the crowded room before turning to me, "Alright, so I'll grab some drinks for us both and then we can go find these fools. We usually have a chill base to hang out for the night just need to meet up with them."

My heart sunk, I didn't expect to be left alone so soon. Biting my lip, I nodded and stumbled, "Uh, yeah sure. I guess I'll be right here."

She gave me a strange look, "What, are you crazy? I'm not leaving you in this mad house alone. I was just telling you the game plan so you don't think I'm a total idiot for walking us in circles."

I blinked in surprise, a wash of gratitude spreading my chest in relief, "Oh! Um, sorry. I'm just-"

"Yeah, figured," she cut in, not allowing me to continue. Offering me a smile, she winked and warned, "Alright stay close so we don't split. I'd hate to spend the rest of the night trying to find you again."

I nodded though she had already turned around and began weaving through the crowd. People were jumping and pumping about, obviously having been here for their share drinks and was in the mood to live their life up. We had arrived later than I would have usually came through to any party, it was around tenish, but Tayuya insisted that they didn't come until now. She assured that, '_the party will still be there. Plus, if we start early we crash early, and if you haven't noticed: I'm not an early bird.'._

Which was true, I had noticed, so didn't bother questioning much and I also was grateful to spend a few more hours away from the deathtrap. Still, now that I was here and practically close to the few ones sober, I had a tinkling though that I should start drinking as soon as possible.

Soon enough we walked up to the kitchen, which held almost a full bar inside. Literally, it looked like the other side of a bartending booth with kegs, different cans of beer, and all the liquor you could creatively imagine. As we came closer, I couldn't help but whisper, "Wow..."

"I know," Tayuya agreed, giving me a glance with a smile that was unapologetic, "We might have told him to over do it a little."

A smile spread my lips as I laughed, shaking my head with a bump of her shoulder, "Jeez, you are the worst friend ever."

"I'm pretty sure all these drunk people beg to differ," she countered with her chin nodding towards a group of jocks who were whooping and hollering about one guy chugging a huge beer glass.

"Touche," I admitted in defeat.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 5, how drunk do you plan on getting?" Tayuya asked as she turned and crossed her arms while looking at the glory that sat on the counters in front of us.

I bit my lip and tapped my chin in thought, "That would equal on the scale of how nervous I am."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Which I'm guessing is closer to five."

"I am not liable to answer," I shrugged with indifference, hoping she wouldn't make me look as lame as I felt.

"Well, if it doesn't sound too awkward, I think you might need a lot to drink tonight," she went on conversationally.

I suppressed a smile and peaked up at her, "Oh, trying to get me drunk out of my mind?"

"As terrible as it sounds..." she drawled while rubbing the back of her neck before catching my eyes, "Does that sound predator-ish?"

"It would if I didn't trust you and knew what you were trying to do," I answered truthfully with bump to her hip. There was no doubt in my mind that she was just trying to make sure I had some fun without being a literal stick all night. Nodding towards the bottles, I teased, "So let me guess, you know how to mix up a couple good drinks?"

She gave a shrug, but the small curve at the corner of her lips gave it all away, "Maybe a few."

"Why am I not surprised," I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like I'm missing some sort of inside joke here," Tayuya accused with her eyes watching me.

Raising my eyebrows, I asked in astonishment, "Oh, you mean you haven't figured that out yet?"

Narrowing her gaze, her lips parted to say something else but her words were cut at the tip of her tongue as we heard a voice call out, "Aye, Tayuya. Is that you?"

I blinked in surprise and turned, eyes searching through the crowd of people wondering who's voice had managed to raise above the loud music. Just when I was starting to think it was my imagination and had turned back to Tayuya in question, I watched as a casual smile began spreading her features.

"Ay man, we were just about to set out on our search to find you," she greeted towards the direction I had been looking before.

Turning I saw a taller guy walking up to us, a very boyish smile on his face. Though all his teeth showed in a perfect bright line, his smile reminded me of Tayuya's whenever she got in her moods. But I guess her smile was more loose and perked more on one side in a crooked sort of way, like she was set between smirking and grinning.

"Aw yeah? I got your text, figured I'd set out to find you myself since I knew your first stop would be here," he teased with a light laugh before his eyes switched to mine in curiosity.

"This is my friend, Ino," Tayuya introduced from behind me, "She wanted to tag along tonight. Ino, this is Kankuro, old friend of mine since freshman year of high school."

"Pleasure" Kankuro greeted smoothly, but not as smoothly as he spread his now almost impeccable heart stopping smile. God, I hadn't noticed how cute he was a second ago, or how irresistible the shadow covering all of his jaw was.

Smiling, I replied, "Nice to meet you."

"He's also the idiot we tricked into throwing this party," Tayuya added, her words a bit short and less friendly than before. I glanced back at her and my hair was slightly in the way, but I saw her eyes boring into Kankuro's.

"I'm not as gullible as you think I am, Yuya," Kankuro replied. My eyes wandered back to him as he gave a innocent grin and slipped his hands in his pocket while clarifying, "I wanted to throw this party, they simply helped me along."

"Keep telling yourself that pretty boy," Tayuya shot down.

Kankuro only laughed some more and giving another boyish smile, "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Even I had snorted a small laugh at that. He caught my eyes with a wink, causing my chest to flutter _slightly_.

_Get it together, Ino,_ I coached myself, _You have your own pretty boy working hard. _With the sudden thought, I sourly added, _Who is incredibly busy so you don't get to enjoy the view as often as you like._

"We're going to get some drinks and meet you guys," Tayuya informed, her tone still steady and far from amused, "Which room are you guys in?"

"The home theater," Kankuro replied lightheartedly, "Hurry up though, if you take too long the others will send out a search party. Kagura is already threatening to track you down."

"Yeah, sure," Tayuya brushed off, unfazed. Kankuro gave another wink to me before turning around, but he didn't get far until Tayuya called out to him, "Oh and pretty boy; she has a boyfriend, so try to keep it in your pants with her. Alright?"

My heart sank and eyes grew wide as I gave Tayuya a look in disbelief. Kankura only barked out a laugh, literally finding it hilarious. When he disappeared for good, I glared at Tayuya as we stood there in absolute silence. When she showed signs that she would continue to pretend nothing happened, I gave her a punch in the arm.

She frowned slightly and finally caught my eyes, which I then glared even harder and gestured with my hands the wordless fury I felt. Sighing, she spoke, "Listen, I know how he is. He wouldn't have stopped trying to 'woo' you if I didn't say anything about it."

"But did you have to be as graceful as a fucking elephant about it!" I snapped.

My reply caused her to snort out a small laugh, but she quickly straightened her face as my eyes narrowed. Hands coming up in the air in surrender, she replied, "Alright alright, my bad. Next time I'll pull the boys to the side."

I sighed in disbelief, "How many boys are there?"

"Well, considering my personality, how many do you think I'm friends with?" She answered while turning to grab a couple bottles from the counter.

"God," I groaned as I understood that there had to be another handful at least. Curiously I wondered if they were all as cute as the first one I met.

"Exactly," she laughed and turned to ask me with her perfected personalized boyish smile, "So, want something fruity or something hard on the rocks?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I said, "If I have to deal with you, then something hard on the rocks."

She grinned as she turned, "Yes ma'am, coming right up."

X

So to answer my own question of earlier.

Yes she was friends with some attractive boys. Like my goodness, why did she need to be surrounded by such beautiful people, because even the females were intimidatingly gorgeous. I felt so out of place at first, nervously saying hello and smiling until my face hurt because I always smiled when I was uneasy. But as godly as all her friends look, they were surprisingly chill and not anything like I expected.

Gaara was quiet red head guy and was a face I could always look towards if I felt too awkward about being quiet for too long; each time he caught my eyes he would smile with these reassuring steady eyes. Shikamaru was quiet in the sense that he didn't even like to indulge in conversation, only here and there did he bother speaking up and saying something between the text messages he'd be too interested in. Omoi was a jock who played running back for our college- which I hadn't realized was doing amazing this season apparently. His girlfriend, Raikage, was equally goregous and had me giggling all night.

Of course there was Kagura and Karin, who looked even prettier without their work uniform on, and everyone else I'm sure I had forgotten to name. Regardless after that long list, was me. Average at best and quiet as ever.

But awkwardly sitting around silently in the home theater, which was huge because apparently Kankuro's family was fairly rich, gave me time to watch Tayuya actually interact like a normal human being. I'm not sure why I was so amazed to see her smile or laugh or tell another joke to her friends, but I couldn't help it. It was a side I wasn't used to, a side that I always marveled at... a side I was jealous of.

Jealous because when it was us at most she tossed a smirk, snorted a short laugh, gave an amused raise of her eyebrows; but with them, with her friends... she was a total different person. This was where she was most comfortable.

I wondered if she thought it awkward whenever we hung out. Wondered if her friends new the answers to the questions that poked at me the most...

But I forced myself not to let all of it eat at me, instead I allowed a smile to spread more and more as I drank my drinks that Tayuya hand crafted and laughed along with the others at every story she told. Apparently she was popular, something else I didn't know. Eyes closing, the Tayuya I imagined in my head was a quiet girl who listened to music with her beanie pulled low and indifferent exhausted eyes wandering no where particular.

"Hey..."

When my eyes opened, the Tayuya I felt like I was being introduced to all over again was there standing over me, lazy smile at her lips and eyes sparking with the combination of whatever she was drinking tonight and excitement. Smiling slightly, I replied, "Yes?"

"Your eyes were closed," she pointed out as she sat into the seat next to me, "Does that mean you're tired. Ready to go?"

I shook my head and sighed with my head leaning back, "I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah?" She hummed in interest, "What?"

My lips parted as I looked over at her, words beginning to form just at my tongue but chest growing tight at how stupid it would sound. Instead I bit my lip and shook my head, looking back to the ceiling.

"If that doesn't make anyone curious, I don't know what would," she mumbled quietly from beside me, shifting to get more comfortable.

I didn't know what to say, didn't know how to ask. Was there a specific question to request politely if they could pry further into someone's life, because I had a tugging feeling that there wasn't. And part of me was still confused on why I was so curious in the first place. We had been friends for months now but... that didn't seem like enough of a reason.

So instead I smiled and muttered back, "I think curiosity is our center, what keeps us bothering to hang out."

"Do I make you curious, Ino?" She asked casually, and for some reason I knew she was watching me closely.

Flickering my gaze to her waiting eyes, I countered quietly, "Do I?"

The corner of her lip twitched in a smile that was hardly there, and in silence we sat like that for what felt like ages. It's strange, because whatever passed between us was faint. Light and almost imaginary was whatever bond was forming, but for certain I was sure of at least one thing.

Suddenly gaining the voice that had failed me minutes ago, I breathed out quietly, "Why-"

"Tayuya?"

My words were cut, but the seconds after were the most important- and to this day I couldn't explain to you how I saw it all. Yet... in slow motion I watched whatever spark in Tayuya's eyes darken, shade until black and churn into a deeper brown than I was used to. In her very gaze of mere seconds, I watched her build a tower to loom over the walls she already set forth, and shut tight whatever doors were open.(2)

She shut down so fast and immediately, it was almost like second nature. And only then did her smile spread as she turned her gaze to the girl who had called out to her. (2.1)

"Sari," she said so unnaturally smooth that it was terrifying, because in those split seconds I was so sure of what I saw, but the moments after that I was doubting if it was real, "I didn't know you came."

"I was downstairs most of the party, but Gaara caught me taking a breather at the keg and told me you were all up here," the girl answered cheerfully.

My eyes frantically turned to the girl, and in seconds I took in her features. Light brown flowing hair, bang slipped towards her right side, and snap back hat on backwards, it was immediately obvious that she was drop dead gorgeous. But what had my eyebrows pulling together was that I had recognized her, yet had never met her in my life.

"Ah, well this is my friend Ino," Tayuya introduced, as she had been doing perfectly all night, "Ino, this is... my friend Sari."

Her pause didn't go unnoticed by me. My eyebrows twitched further down as I glanced at Tayuya, who was taking a sip of her drink. Sari, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and snorted, "Way to make it awkward nerd."

My fingers curled and scratched my jeans at the banter, one particular choice of word sticking out to me the most.

Turning her gaze to mine, she stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Sari, Tayuya's _ex._ It's nice to meet you."

My eyes widened slightly at the introduction, and like a brick wall I realized where I had seen her from. Weeks ago, on Tayuya's phone, it was this girl that was on the background. Mouth opening while stumbling for something to say, I took her hand and shook it, "Its- nice to meet you too."

Tayuya sighed and shifted besides me, standing up while giving the girl a wary glance, "Really now."

But Sari only smiled, obviously trying to bait Tayuya on, "Oh, what did you want to break the news yourself?"

Unexpectedly, Tayuya smiled and laughed a little, "No, as always you seem to figure out a better way to defuse the tension."

"How else would we have gotten so far?" Sari continued to taunt, flipping her hair in mock superiority.

They continued to go back and forth, so naturally and comfortably that it was obvious they were close. With each syllable passed felt like the winding of some spring within me. More and more it tightened, and more and more I felt some sort of pressure to feel something, anything, else besides... Besides...

Absolute annoyance.

Smile strained and voice light, I cut in, "It was nice to meet you, but I think I'm going to go get another drink."

Sari blinked in surprised, "Oh, well yeah it was nice meeting you too."

I gave another tight smile before walking off, not bothering to say anything further.

X

Couple of beers later and I still couldn't figure out what had come over me. The feeling was gone, the sudden twisting annoyance that had taken be by surprise before. Instead what was left was curiosity- but that was putting it nicely. What I saw had happened so quickly I couldn't even conjure a memory of it, and I couldn't brush off the fact that it all happened just after Sari had come bouncing in.

Something didn't feel right with me, something put a bad taste in my mouth. And with that all combined was my justified reason on why I instantly didn't like Sari.

I groaned and took another sip of my beer, glancing over at the new group who was whooping about a guy chugging- that group being Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Gaara. A laugh tickled my throat as Gaara finished with a manly roar and everyone cheered around him. He became surprisingly outgoing when he was drunk. Catching my eyes, he waved me over, probably having enough of me being so anti social. Just as I had come to the conclusion that I was drunk enough to join them, Tayuya cut off my view.

I blinked rapidly in surprise as I looked up at her. She shook her head with steady eyes, "Nu uh, no way in hell."

Rolling my eyes, I moved to push past her, "I'm fine _mother_. Plus it looks fun."

She grabbed me by my waist and twisted me back to lean against the counter, giving me a look, "I have been giving you liquor all night, and while I'm sure you're a trooper, I'm not going to let you mix with beer. You're gone enough." Then pausing and glancing at the two empty beer bottles on the counter, she said in disapproval, "And two bottles is enough. If anything take another shot and we can go home."

"I'm hardly drunk," I grumbled.

"You're slurring," she replied warily, "And you just saying that is enough to prove how drunk you are. So another shot and I'll take you home."

Throwing my hands in the air, I pointed out, "You're the one who wanted to get me drunk. Now that I'm finally about to have some fun, you want to drag me home." She was silent as she watched me, which only caused me to roll my eyes, "Whatever, pour me a shot, but even if I have to crash here, I'm not leaving yet."

She fought back her smile in amusement, "I do believe you are a fighting drunk, and possibly a bit stubborn."

My eyes narrowed slightly as I warned, "Oh, what to test that theory?"

What I hated the most was how nonchalant she was, indifferent with her shrugs and uncaring with her lazy smile.

"Oh no, why would I want to provoke the terrifying Ino," she drawled, pouring me a shot a plastic shot cup and handing it to me with another unconcerned smile, "I have already witnessed the lashes you issue for those who annoy you far too much. Why on earth would I want to see it again?"

"You're an annoying drunk," I growled while snatching the small cup and take it all in with swift swoop.

"If I were drunk, I guess that would be a valid statement," she replied, taking my cup from me gently and placing it down, "But seeing as I'm not, I guess I'm just annoying?"

Blinking, I repeated, "You haven't been drinking?"

"Not really, no," she answered with a shrug, "I figured since one of us has to get home, I've been smoking mostly. I can function better when high."

"Oh," I replied while looking down at my fingers, "I forgot, you do that."

"Don't sound so disapproving," she muttered in what sounded like an honest request. My eyes wandered back to hers and traced the small frown at her lips. There was no mistaking it, she felt as if I were judging her.

Sighing, I waved her off while leaning against the counter, palm propping up my chin, "Calm down, I don't care."

That only caused her to frown even more, but she didn't bother with pushing the issue. Instead, silence settled between us, and for bit it stayed that way with the music pounding above us and people dancing only a few feet away. Eventually, though, I heard her begin carefully, "Back when we were upstairs... what were you going to say?"

A small smile pulled my lips as I mumbled, "If I didn't keep you curious, how could I plan to keep you around at all?"

She shook her head with a smile and looked away, growing quiet for a moment longer before admitting, "To answer your question from before. Yes. You do make curious."

A bigger smile spread my lips as I replied, "Ditto."

"Can I please take you home now?" She asked carefully with steady eyes. I hummed as I nodded in response. All I remember after that was following Tayuya to her van.

Everything on the way grew fuzzy and black.

X

I jolted awake to thrashing beside me, feverish breaths and tortured scratches pulling at the sheets. My heart pounded as I shot up, my eyes meeting darkness with no memory of where I was was and no way of knowing what time it was as my eyes adjusted. All I knew that I wasn't in my bed, that I was somewhere else, and that the movements beside me were not caused by me.

Mere reaction caused me snatch the covers and thrust them away as I got to my knees to scramble to the person next to me. Whoever it was wasn't far, only a few frantic inches away. Memories of hours earlier came blinking in my mind in shattered uneven puzzle pieces, but with those few seconds of recollections, I understood exactly who it was.

"Tayuya," I called out desperately, terrified at what was happening. My eyes managed to catch glimpses of her bright red hair and shut tight eyes as she continued to toss and curl her fingers in such clenched fists her knuckles were white, "Tayuya wake up!"

But it was like she couldn't hear me, trapped in whatever dream she was in. Her breaths were choking, as if she weren't getting air and her body contorted as if she were literally in pain. My own breath started to pick up as I watched her forehead glisten in cold sweat.

"Tayuya please," I only managed to whisper out, so frightened that my voice was losing me. But I could only watch, chest tightening and breath short. My fingers curled at my sides, itching to do more but unable to think of what I could possibly do to help.

So I merely swallowed at my dry throat and voicelessly called out, "Tayuya..."

Suddenly, like a drowning victim, she gasped in a breath and shot up, panting as her eyes darted around where ever we were. With unnatural speed, she seemed to register where she was and take more deep calming breaths. Seconds later her hand came to her face and rubbed her eyes as she breathed out one simple word, "Fuck..."

I sat there, watching her, heart slowing but still pounding within my chest. When she stayed there like that, I swallowed and whispered, "Tayuya?"

Her head jerked up as she caught my eyes, wide and innocent as if she were nothing but a scared girl. Quickly realizing who I was and what had happened, she cursed again harshly and ran her fingers through her hair. I watched her in silence. Just as I was about to call out to her again, she mumbled, "I'm fine, don't worry."

I'm sure more could have been said, some comforting words could have been passed, but instead I looked around us and asked, "Where are we?"

"Back of the hippiemachine," she muttered, sounding exhausted, "You passed out..."

"Oh," my voice cracked.

"Yeah..." she sighed while dropping her hand to her lap.

"Are you-" I began.

"Don't..." she cut of quietly.

My parted lips fell close as I nodded and looked away.

"Go back to sleep," she muttered while falling back into the the sheets, elbow raised as she covered her eyes and laid on her back.

Biting my lips, I nodded again and carefully laid back down, curling into the sheets in silence.

But that night I didn't fall asleep, my eyes were stinging and I felt as if I were flickering in and out of dreams until morning came. Three more times she had whatever episode or bad dream that was torturing her, after the second I rolled over and held her hand, my thumb rubbing across her knuckles.

As I laid there that night, I wondered to myself what was attacking her so mercilessly... and if dealt with this alone every night.

I never found out my answer. Merely squeezed her hand whenever she got too restless.

* * *

><p>(1) - I like them both, Zombie was the song I used for the last half of the chapter. Just a random fact for you. The other songs were Ryan Hemsworth - Snow In Newark (with Dawn Golden), Didrick &amp; Ember Island - Sad Machine (Porter Robinson Cover), Bearcubs - Touch (OBESØN Remix), Mako - Ghosts (Cinematic Mix), Worship - House of Glass (Draper Remix), Ellie Goulding - High For This (PatrickReza Dubstep Remix), Above &amp; Beyond feat. Richard Bedford - On My Way To Heaven (Seven Lions Remix) - IN no paticular order. As you can see, I was bouncing around with my music. Check them out, might something good.I especially like the last one.<p>

(2) & (2.1) - Oh my GOD! It is not often that I am able to write down exactly what I want to portray happens within my very mind as I'm thinking of all these sequence of events. But god YES YES YES, I loved this. Loved it. It shall be marked down on my list of favorite sentences.

**So there you have it. A lot for an early chapter right? But I feel like a lot was brought to light in just a big wombo combo, so I figured it would be good so we can actually get the story off its feet. I like where I'm going so far, like how the story is becoming its own little unique thing. Girl Across the Street will always have a special place in my heart ( seeing as it needs to be finished) but so far I like this one. Its more... organized. What do ya know. I'm learning.**

**Read review, tell me what you think. I'm sorry you had to invest so much time SIX CHAPTERS IN. But trust me, I'm going somewhere with this, and I feel like I knocked out like 3 chapters in one simply but the well placed sequences of events of this one. So yeah.**

**Oh, and you silly little things, Merry Christmas. My best friend came and went, she is back home now, but I am still here with my family so it gave me time to make a late Christmas post. Hopefully you enjoy my present to you all, I had a bit of fun writing it after i pushed through the boring parts.**

**And speaking of. THANK YOU SO MUCH to the person who helped me through the tough spots. You know who you are. Rhymes with Shy, Sly, Semper Fi. Adore you dork Marine. **

**But shycadet loves you all! And wishes all a Merry Christmas! See you next year! Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - **Aye folks. Early post. Was gonna save this for our New Years chappy, but it was so easy to write after last cliff hanger that I couldn't resist.

Rest easy my silly readers.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used of this chapter - Bijou Winters x Leian Limms - Skin Sketches (Kyson Remix)<em>

The next day Tayuya refused to speak to me. Eyes low and exhausted, she drove us both home in silence with the music too low to comfort. I had so many questions besides the obvious ones floating my head, but I knew she wouldn't have answered them even if I asked. To be honest, I doubted she would acknowledge me if I had spoken at all. From where I was sitting I could feel her struggling to keep it together long enough to make it back to the apartments, and I could only imagine the relief she would feel with finally getting rid of me.

I would feel more hurt about it all if I wasn't more worried about her to be in my feelings.

Despite all that I knew, in the elevator riding up as my floor neared, I stared ahead and began softly, "Tayuya-"

"Five more floors Ino," she cut off, voice flat and quiet, "Five more floors is all I need."

My stomach churned with hurt, yet it wasn't like I imagined any other outcome. Still, biting my lip to gain so courage, I began again while looking over at her, "I just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine," she bit out harshly, practically snarling.

I flinched and fell quiet again, and left when my floor arrived without saying anything else. And she didn't bother to stop me.

The days afterwards were the worst, because they were days of absolute silence that ate away at me more and more. I had texted her the day after we both got home, but she didn't reply. I tried again once more the day after that, but she continued to ignore me. It was going on a week in a half, and I was growing uneasy and scared. The more I worried over each night that passed, the more I tossed and turned when the sun fell at the possibility of her doing the exact same all alone.

It was eating me up inside.

I finally knew what kept her up. Why she always looked so exhausted. Why she preferred not to close her eyes when everyone else in the world slept peacefully at night. It would have been different if I hadn't seen the signs, if I hadn't noticed something was off, if I hadn't caught how tired she looked all the time. But I did, and I knew that this wasn't an every once and awhile affair.

Something haunted her each and every time the stars littered the skies.

And just knowing it was something she was trying to deal with on her own tore me into pieces with absolute worry. If I knew more, if I could just talk to her about it, maybe I would be more at ease. But after seeing it first hand and not even being tossed any other sort of explanation, I felt choking at the thoughts of the unknown.

Unable to last any longer, I broke and messaged her out of pure desperation; _Why are you avoiding me... what did I do wrong?_

It was a cruel thing to say, because in the mere moments I knew Tayuya, I figured out the bare minimum of who she was. And as expected, she wouldn't allow me to sit here continuing to think that something was my fault, especially if she thought I wasn't in the wrong and I wholeheartedly believed that I was.

Which I did...

_Don't do that Ino..._

My heart began to pick up speed as a rush washed over my chest. Smiling miserably, I replied, _Don't what... worry?_

_Don't corner me. Try to twist this up into something that is about you. It isn't._

The blow to my chest shortened my breath, but I hadn't expected her to filter. I knew she would throw a jab right back. All the same, I responded, _Not about me? After something like that, you think I shouldn't be involved?_

_You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And it was stupid of me to fall asleep while you were there in the first place._

Something about the response flared anger, _Oh, so the smarter thing would have stayed up all night and try not to fall asleep at the wheel the next morning?_

_Dont._

But I was furious with the combination of her lack of response, responsibility, and indifference about the whole situation, as if it should be swept right under the rug. Jaw set, I furiously replied, _Don't what Tayuya? Speak perfect sense?_

_Don't sit here and toss out some words like you know something. You don't. You're stomping the fuck around on a subject you're oblivious about. Don't pretend you're entitled to something. Don't slick your words to put me on the defense. And don't assume I'm some poor bird that needs nurturing. Just don't and fuck off._

I stared at the message for a very long time, but eventually it hurt too much so I ended up tossing my phone away further down my bed and staring at the wall until I could keep the stinging of my eyes at bay. Eventually I managed to fight back the pathetic tears and simply walked out of my room without the device.

The rest of the day I pretended I was fine, but every so often I would think of her words and feel the painful twist in my chest.

X

Later that night, despite the harsh exchange of words, I worried about Tayuya while staring up at my ceiling in my colder than normal bed. Another hour may have passed before I had the courage to unlock my phone. I had heard the alerts of different messages earlier, but wasn't up for another lash from Tayuya so ignored it all even though it could have been from everyone else.

I had in fact gotten a few from my friends and Tenten, but there was two from Tayuya; one that had came in only minutes before I had decided to climb into bed; and one that had came in an hour after her last rant message.

The one an hour after her rant read; _And so you know, I would have gotten us home fine. Don't you think I'm kind of used to this shit by now._

The other was only three words, the few that will forever have my pulse racing at the sight of them; _Are you up..._

My heart sank as I noticed how long ago it was sent. Nauseated by the hours that had passed, I quickly replied that I was up, but felt a choking remorse from not replying sooner. I should have checked hours ago, should have made sure she was alright. Instead I was hiding like a idiot because I let a few words hurt my feelings.

Just when I was sure I wasn't going to forgive myself, she returned my message; _Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up._

I bit my lip as I quickly replied; _I've been up this whole time thinking about you... _

It took her awhile to respond; _You can't say things like that Ino... I already feel like shit. _

A sad smile pulled my lips; _It's true though._

Again the minutes passed and no message came. I was growing worried, but practically jumped out of my skin as my phone began to ring with a call. Frantically picking up to stop the noise, I answered nervously, "Hello?"

"Go to sleep Ino," A soothing voice ordered softly, and at the sound I felt immediate relief. I hadn't heard Tayuya's voice in so long, yet it sounded exactly the same.

Fingers curling into my sheets, I said just as quietly, "You thought calling me would get me to sleep faster?"

There was a pause and a soft laugh before she sighed, "You haven't changed."

"It's only been a week, of course I haven't," I answered, smile pulling at my lips as I added softly, "Your voice hasn't changed either."

"I guess you were expecting something a bit harsher," she muttered bitterly on the other end, "About earlier-"

"It's ok," I cut off, though my heart sunk at the mere mention of the message, "You've dealt with my lashes, I can deal with yours."

Another sigh danced from the other end, "Can I be completely honest about something?'

With my heart nervously beating faster because I didn't know what to expect, I replied quietly, "Yes."

"I've missed you..."

My stomach flipped as I tried to pull my smile away from a grin, "I've missed you too."

She sighed again as she went on, "This whole thing... it isn't something I like to talk about, isn't something I like very many people to know."

"Oh," I started as I began to frown, "Yeah I get it. I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," she cut in gently, "I'm not saying this so you'd have to apologize. I'm telling you because... I don't know, don't you want to hear it all?"

I bit my lip and nodded, admitting quietly, "Yes..."

"Thought so," she said softly, and I heard a smile in her voice, if only a small one. After a moment she took a breath and continued, "I get defensive about it because they aren't my strongest moments Ino... For some reason this one flaw in my life seems more like a weakness then something I can't control... So I shove when people get close to figuring it out, and I lash when people find out and worry. You did both so fast I... didn't know how to react properly."

I curled into my sheets in hiding, feeling guilty about both. But I swallowed my apologies, I knew she wouldn't have wanted to hear them. Instead I listened carefully.

"They usually aren't that bad," she went on, shifting as she fought to get more out but failed as she let out a tired breath, "But it isn't a big deal that you need to lose sleep over, so don't worry about it alright?"

Silence settled, because I couldn't bring myself to lie. I couldn't agree and promise I wouldn't worry; these last couple of days proved it was against my power to just brush it off as something minor, especially with flashes of her scratching at her sheets in cold sweat continuously blinked within my mind.

When the silence went even longer, she sighed, "Yeah, not that easy huh? Never is..."

"Sorry," I offered, feeling guilty. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being a bother and was hovering for some reason, "I get it's something you'd rather keep to yourself but... since we're friends..." I paused, waiting for some sort of objection. I heard a soft snort that sounded more wary than amused, but it wasn't an objection, "I'm just not that type of person Tayuya..."

"Yeah I know," she sighed out, sounding more tired than usual, "Which doesn't sit well with me. Part of the reason I tried to keep myself scarce around you."

I blinked, surprised at that bit of information, "Seriously?"

There was a pause before I heard her offer quietly, "Sorry."

But I only breathed out a wary laugh, "That explains a lot actually."

"Hmm," she hummed with interest, "Like what?"

"Like how you're a complete different person with your friends around, but if I'm lingering you seem... distant." I explained with a small frown.

She laughed before sighing, "Yeah... it's a thing sorry. Don't take offense. Those guys, they've been around for a very long time. It's hard to act like the distant emo kid when they are around."

I smiled, but the curve didn't quite reach my eyes, "Yeah I get it."

There was another lingering pause before she spoke, "It's hard to keep that act up with you around too, just so you know."

Smile lifting a little more, I whispered, "Really?"

"Mhmm," she hummed in a tired sort of way, "But I'm only telling you to ego boost you. You sounded so sad with your little sighs of distress."

A laugh bubbled up my throat as I countered lamely, "Shut up."

"Mm, fine. Not like you can sleep with me making such a ratchet," she submitted with the suggestion of closing our conversation, but the thought caused me to tense.

Unable to help myself, I pleaded softly, "No..."

Silence danced between us before she mumbled, "You can't stay up all night."

"You can't either," I countered, but instantly flinched at my mistake. Biting my lip, I apologized, "Sorry... too soon."

She laughed humorlessly, "It's alright, I have to get used to it sooner or later... but Ino really, I'll be fine."

But I couldn't stand the thought, just imagining her spending another night by herself was shredding me apart, especially now that we were talking again and I could actually do something to prevent it.

"Please," I attempted desperately while rolling to my side.

Sighing a curse, she muttered, "Would it help if we stayed on the phone?"

Warmth spread my chest as I nodded, curling into the phone, "Yeah."

"Alright, then I'll be right here while you sleep," she assured warily, "Now go to sleep Ino. It's late."

"Ok," I muttered sleepily, eyes already closed but the drowsiness slowly laying its full weight on me, "Good night. Sweet dreams."

In the darkness my mind was searching, I was sure she was smiling, if only slightly.

"Good night Ino."

* * *

><p>(1) - Like it. Chill, relaxed, the stuff I used to write to. Plus I think it went well with the chapter pretty well so.<p>

**Hey, heres chapter 7. Stage built, match set, let the games BEGIN!**

**Not much to say besides the fact that I hope you all have enjoyed your Holidays! My leave is offically up and I'm headed back to great ol' California. Quite literally, I mean I'm in the air port posting this.**

**Long lay over, don't ask.**

**Anyway! Read review, tell me what you think! As always I appreciate the support and love those who decide to give me an ounce of their attention**

**Oh, and sorry for all the mistakes last chapter. Guilty I had a lot of them. OH WELL. JUST LOVE ME. OVER LOOK THEM. IM SOO SOOO SORRY.**

**Shycadet LOVES YOU SO MUCH. HAVE A GREAT NEW YEARS IF I'M NOT BACK BEFORE THAN. Set some goals and do awesome things like you do ALL the time.**

**Out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Just when I thought I needed more timeeee, my favorite fans decided to review me!

Motivation is key! You guys keep me on my toes! Thanks for the support, here's a chappy that I'm sure I would have been too lazy to get through without a nice kick in the ass with love

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Song used for this chapter - <em>Sharon Van Etten - Love More (LuQuS Bootleg)<em>

I knew now. There was no escaping it, no use pretending or cautiously lying about why Tayuya wasn't sleeping. It was all out in the open, and no matter how much she wanted to forget it all, nothing could erase the searing memory of her... and what happened that night.

The break passed by in an awkward silence sort of way. She attempted to get by with her head down and light conversation, and I allowed her to imagine she could pull it off with my eyes always watching and mind wandering the possibilities. She didn't speak much, so I would always have to guess. Was she ok today? Did she sleep alright the night before? The only comfort she bothered to give were on three separate occasions, each time her explaining that the night I witnessed her... nightmare or whatever else it could be, that it was worse than it usually was on any other night.

Other than sparing me that much information, she refused to go into it any further, but offhandedly mentioned once that she had become accustom to her sleep patterns, and had learned long ago how to wake herself up out of her dreams.

It was comforting to hear, though it made me sad.

I guess the good points that came from her... complication, was that it brought us just a bit closer, in terms of when I could bug her in the middle of the night. No longer did I feel guilty about calling her over any and every little math problem I had, if only microscopic, doubts on solving correctly. I'm sure after the third night in the row I had called for help once school started, she had caught on to the game I was playing. But, if for my sake or for hers, she didn't call me out on it.

And I was genuinely happy to continue my charade, to the point where it became routine.

"You know this one," Tayuya sighed out tiredly from the other line.

I bit my lip and tapped my pencil on my notebook, thinking hard to search for the answer inside my head, "Um..."

"Come on Ino," she urged with a mixture of encouragement and annoyance, "We just went over it. The test is tomorrow. If you don't know it by now..."

"Stop," I whined out, the pitting dread in my stomach making me feel sick, "I know the test is tomorrow. You don't have to remind me."

"So?" She snapped, reaching her last ounce of patience, "Then what is it?"

"The Battle of Noway?" I guessed in a small voice, shrinking when she silently seething in anger, "Ok ok, no. Umm... The Cold War?"

"Really now?" She asked calmly, causing me to flinch in fear.

"No?" I offered pathetically.

"What the hell," she practically growled "It's the Battle of Great Savagery!"

"Oh right!" The answer dawning on me the second she spoke it out loud, "The pirate one! I knew that."

"If you did why didn't you answer it correctly?" She demanded, sounding irritated.

I smiled sweetly, "Because I wanted to see if you could answer it."

"I swear," she breathed out, but didn't bother saying anything more.

Laughing, because teasing her was my favorite pass time, I pushed my books away from me and leaned back against the chair. Eyes wandering towards looming mountain and dotted city lights just beyond my balcony, I sighed and admitted, "Guess I'm screwed tomorrow."

"Is there a subject you're actually good at?" Tayuya grumbled.

I gave a small glare, "Shut up, nerd."

"Good one," she replied, and I could almost hear her rolling her eyes, "Either way, have fun failing."

"Have I mentioned that you're motivational speaking has gotten tremendously better since we met," I drawled while kicking up my feet and running my hand through my hair.

"If you had, I'm pretty sure I docked it with the rest of shit I don't care about," I listened to her sneer while tracing the shape of the mountain with my tired eyes.

"Mm, that was clever," I teased, eyes shutting as I began to yawn. Half way through, I realized my mistake and forced the puff of air to stop mid way past my throat.

"Yeah well, better call it a night," Tayuya began, just as expected.

Cursing silently to myself, I sat straight and shuffled around the things on my desk, "We can't, I still have more homework."

"I'm sure it's all due in another day or two," she expertly dodged my desperate attack. It was super effective, "You need to sleep, or you definitely won't pass tomorrow. The only chance you have is some good rest."

I smiled slightly and called out, "Oh, but I thought you said I was a goner?'

Snorting, she muttered, "Let's be real, an ape can pass this test. It's easy. You'll do fine."

"Is this your charming way of telling me that I've got this in the bag?" I toyed with a teasing smile.

"That's my way of acknowledging the fact that you are, indeed, more intellectual than an ape," she smothered my ego flames heartlessly, "Though sometimes I wonder if that is true."

"So sweet," I swooned while fanning myself for dramatics, "Oh me oh my, I do believe you've gotten me to blush."

"What can I say, I sleigh ladies left and right," she joked, causing me to giggle. Giving a small laugh as she joined in, she quickly ruined our good mood, "But I'm serious, you have to sleep."

"It's so early," I whined with a pout.

"It's two in the morning," she pointed out, smacking reality back into me, "And we wake up at seven. Any less than five hours and you'll be nodding off in class."

"I can handle it," I attempted to lie, but in all honesty she was right. There was no way in hell I could handle four and a half hours of sleep, let alone three, "Plus I can take a nap after school... and maybe during lunch.."

"Come on Ino, that homework can wait," she said in her stern tone, but it was soft and quiet, "Anyway you interrupted my movie to begin with. Because of you, I didn't finish it three hours ago like I was supposed to."

I bit my lip and toyed with the papers on my desk, "Are you going to finish it now?"

"Most likely," she replied honestly, "Not like I have much else to do."

Gathering up some courage, I eventually asked meekly, "Can I come down and watch it with you?"

There was a pause, not too long but long enough to cause me to shrink two sizes before she answered with a heavy sigh, "Really now."

"What?" I asked in an innocent voice, though I knew she was nearing the end of her rope.

"I'll be fine," she said with her words clipped and short, sounding fed up.

"I'm just not tired," I offered pathetically, hoping to veer her away from what I knew annoyed her the most: me overly worrying.

"Stop Ino," she practically growled, "It isn't like you need to baby sit me every night."

"I promise you, that isn't it," I continued to lie, my heart racing as I tried to smoother the wick of flame that was burning her fuse, "I'm really not tired, and you're right we have been on the phone for a long time, so I don't blame you for wanting to get rid of me so you don't have to hold the damn thing to your face for another two hours. So let me come down."

She let out a very tired, very annoyed, drawn out sigh to herself before snapping, "Fine, but you are _not _staying the night. As soon as it's over, you're going back home."

"Of course," I nodded, grin starting to split my face.

"Whatever," she grumbled, but just before hanging up yelled, "And you better wipe that stupid fucking smile off your face before you get here or I swear to god I'm closing the door on you."

I laughed as she hung up before I could reply.

Stupidly enough, there was a hum merrily accompaning me as I gathered my warm socks, comfy fluffed slippers, and Jack Frost pajama pants before heading out. I couldn't help but grin the entire time, it was the first time she had given into little pleas of watching a movie together. When I usually offered, she'd decline like second nature and push forward with the conversation. I guess with enough persistence, any stronghold would wear down eventually.

As promised, or more correctly put 'as ordered, I knocked on the door with a straight face. Though, when she answered, I couldn't stop the smile starting to spread again. Thankfully she didn't catch it, or ignored it with annoyance as she turned and lurked back to her lair. The place was unbelievably dark except for her TV and the city that dotted right outside her balcony window.

I bounced on her couch without a thought, excited to have finally crossed whatever bridge I imagined I was crossing. Unable to help myself, I glanced at Tayuya, who was narrowing her eyes at me. I'm sure the stupid grin was still on my face, but I couldn't help it; I was excited. It wasn't often that Tayuya caved under her strict life style of sucking the fun out of every little thing around her. So it was nice when I managed to get under her skin enough to break small thresholds such as tonight.

But as she turned to start the movie back to the beginning, I saw the bottles on her coffee table and a familiar scent began lingering my nose. With a small frown, I asked quietly, "Have you been drinking?"

She raised her eyebrow with a glance at me, "Why, you want one?"

I frowned before looking away, "No."

Her carefully not answering my questions didn't go unnoticed, but I bit my tongue. I was a guest after all, one that was attempting to keep on their best behavior just in case I could be invited over again. So I'll ignore the bottles that were on the coffee table.

And the heavy pounding smell of the drug she so loved to smoke.

Instead I tried to focus my attention elsewhere, like the beginning of the movie, and the heavy fog outside that was slowly beginning to settle in.

xxx

I didn't remember closing my eyes, only stirring awake with a slurring thought of what time it could possibly be. Maybe it was by pure instinct, but I merely laid there still , curled comfortably on a couch I knew wasn't mine while feeling the feathery touch of a blanket covering me with a a shivering soft gust of wind. By reaction I curled even tighter, hoping to stop the chill from coming any further. As I did a sigh danced above it, it sounded tired, borderline exhausted.

"Of course she fell asleep," the voice mumbled quietly to itself, "Of course she was lying about not being tired."

The background beyond the familiar soft voice was the sound of music, an adventurous orchestra that could only signal the ending credits of the movie that I had promised to watch. My fingers twitched slightly, a feeling of dread starting to sweep through me. I wonder... was she going to kick me out now?

"Jeez," the soft voice continued to complain to nothing but the silence around it, "I really need to get it together... Seem to like digging my own grave these days." The voice grew more distant and straining to hear, "You know what happened last time Tayuya... stop acting so eager to have it happen all over again."

The silence after that was heavier than the dread engulfing me. And the soft click of a door closing seemed to lift whatever spell that was over me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared at the dark room before me. Tayuya's door was closed, and the blanket that was over me was most likely her doing.

I guess I wasn't being kicked out after all.

Eyes closing, I drifted back to sleep. But it was fitful and only left me more tired the morning after.

X

Morning came with Tayuya yanking the blankets off of me. I groaned and curled, the nippy early air around me attacking, "Five more minutes."

"Wake up Ino," Tayuya said, her tired voice not raising though I could hear her impatience, "You need to go get ready."

I stretched, bones creaking and yawn leaving my chest like a fierce battle cry. Flopping my hands and legs back down, I slipped my eyes to Tayuya who was giving me a look at the end of the couch. A smile danced my lips as I wiggled my toes, "Morning Yuyabear."

Her eyes narrowed, but otherwise said nothing. She was half way ready with her jeans and shoes on, though her top half was completely bare except her black sports bra and red hair tumbling over her shoulders. I curiously wandered my eyes down the nape of her neck, shoulders, and stomach. She had a lot of tattoos, and most were the first time I was seeing them.

"I like that one," I mumbled while pointing a limp finger towards the general direction of her torso, too tired to do much else, "The one on your side."

She glanced down at where I was pointing, the various colors of blues, greens, and reds dripping from her water color tattoo that artfully created a girl holding an umbrella to protect herself from the bubbling bursting rain of color. Her fingers traced it for a moment before she looked back up with a raise of her eyebrow, "Thanks, got this one just before getting here."

But my eyes were still drawn towards the tattoo. Glancing up at her, I asked, "Can I see it?"

Her eyes shadowed confusion, but she didn't speak. Instead she merely walked over quietly as I shuffled and sat up, legs crossing comfortably while edging towards the couch. Her stomach moved slightly as she breathed, arm raising so I could take in the full tattoo. Without thinking my hand raised and fingers lightly brushed against her skin, completely mesmerized.

"Did you get her for a certain reason?" I asked while tracing my fingertips over the blue girl and her umbrella.

"Some tattoos don't have meaning," she mumbled in reply.

"I guess," I murmured back, still brushing against her skin. For some reason, despite all the color, the girl looked sad to me. Even more quiet than my first response, I continued, "But I feel like she does."

"Hm?" Tayuya asked, not catching what I said.

I shook my head while dropping my hand, "Nothing. Anyway, what time is it?"

"Seven twenty," Tayuya replied while stepping back, "You should hurry up."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I blew off while yawning again. As Tayuya began to walk towards her room, I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, watching her as I caught more tattoos on her back. She glanced back at me with a questioning look, but I only gave her a dancing smile in return, "You didn't kick me out last night."

Her jaw set in annoyance, but didn't bother dignifying a response and simply disappeared back into her room. Humming happily, I bounced towards the front door and called, "So I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah," she called back, just before I leisurely walked out to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>(1)<strong> - <strong>Old Fav from last year. Some songs are timeless, and when it hits this time of year the old winter songs are perfect.

**There we have it, chapter 8! Not much to say other than thanks for reading! I think we are starting to move forward slowly but surely. I'm trying not to have it too slow because of deployment coming in soon, so we'll see what happens. And I'm also trying not to have it so deep ya know, more light chapters to show them getting closer like I am so famous in doing, but it seems like its almost impossible with these two in the story. **

**They have a connection. But ooh, as always, strife is just around the corner.**

**Read review, tell me what you think! Thank you for those who have been taking the time, I love ya. And thanks for the LONG reviews. I love those to.**

**Shycadet loves lots, but loves you all more. Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - **Enjoy the chappy for your face. Sorry its a bit short. I guess its a breather from that long party chap I made you read

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Johnny Ripper- Julia (Catacombkid Edit)<em>

"Ugh," I huffed out angrily while tossing my phone onto my lap in frustration.

Tayuya shifted. From the corner of my eyes I could see her watching me quietly, frown tugging ever so slightly and no doubt a few choice words at the tip of her tongue. But as expected, when she willed it so, she had immense powers of self control. Instead of speaking, she remained silent and focused back on the road we were driving down.

No, she wouldn't say a single word, and I knew she never would again. Not on her own. Not about this.

The last time she thought about treading within the murky pool of anger I had for situations dealing with my incredibly shitty boyfriend was the night I told her to fuck off. Though she didn't run away, I doubt she could forget my attitude from back then. It was different now, I might snap and snarl but... it didn't matter.

She learns from her mistakes.

And some people simply don't.

When the silence stretched, she slipped her eyes to me quietly again. My seething hadn't let up, and I was hoping she would ask, but she had me figured out so well that I'm sure she knew exactly what I was so pissed about. I mean, it's because of it reoccurring in my day to day schedule that Tayuya had became my reliable source of transportation to begin with. Of course she knew.

Of course I, once again, looked like an idiot for hoping.

And of course I, once again, was let down.

"Do you know what the definition of insanity is?" I mumbled out before I knew I was even talking. My eyes wandered out the window, watching the speeding pine trees passing by as I continued, "Doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting something different to happen."

I paused and the silence lingered. Sighing, I continued to stare at one tree after the other, each passing in fluid movements sane motion, "It isn't that I expect something different... I guess what disappoints me is that each and every time he blows me off, it sounds easier for him to do. And... I just kind of hoped he..."

I didn't finish, I couldn't. The thoughts in my head were pathetic enough, but saying it out loud was like forcing acid down my throat. The sour taste in my mouth felt heavy and all I could do was glare a hole in the window with my lead tongue settling restlessly. I regretted saying anything; what point was there to looking even more like an idiot?

"_We must expect finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope,"_ Tayuya finally spoke in a quiet leveled tone. I glanced up at her in silence, watching her set jaw strain and fingers tighten against the wheel. While she seemed to be struggling, she spoke unbelievably calmly, "He's an idiot, but that doesn't make you one for _wanting _something different to happen. Obviously people of famous origin have understood things like this take time, so I'm guessing we should understand that too... right?"

For some reason a smile slipped my lips. Looking away and watching the trees, I muttered, "Yeah, I guess so."

It was quiet for a moment before she asked casually, "Do you want to go to the store?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smile still at my lips, "I have to stack on food."

"Good, 'cuz I do too."

And after that gloriously short conversation, she didn't bother saying anything else for the rest of the ride, and she didn't need to. It was comfortable enough just having her there.

X

I had decided to help Tayuya with her bags first, seeing as her floor came before mine while riding up the elevator. She offered to do it all on her own, but secretly I didn't want to pass up another chance to visit her place again. So we both shuffled down the hall with are arms weighed down with whatever we found interesting at the store.

But came to a standstill when we finally reached her door.

"Fuck," she cursed silently with a small frown beginning to pull at her lips.

"What?" I huffed, starting to become out of breath as I stood behind her.

"My keys," she explained while looking apologetic, "They are in my pocket."

I gave her a look of exasperation, "Ugh, seriously?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed out before suggesting, "Here, you put down your bags and unlock the door. If I put this shit down now I swear its going to stay out here for the rest of the night."

I rolled my eyes and began sliding my arms filled with bags down to the ground, "Lame. Which pocket?"

"Front one," she answered. When I gave her a look, she went on, "Hoodie pocket, dork. Hurry the hell up."

"Whoa there. Hostility." I said in my fake white girl voice, flipping my hair, "No need. Take it a step back."

"Ino I promise you if you don't hurry the fuck up I'm going to-"

"What?" I teased with a grin spreading, "Going to lock me out? Oh wait, _we still are._"

"Ino," she warned, growl only causing me to snicker.

"Ooh, scary voice," I taunted, coming from behind and wiggling my fingers past her hips and waist as I dug into her hoodie, "Better hurry before Yuyabear drops all the bags."

Leaning closer and pressing against Tayuya's shoulder, I stuck the keys in the doorknob while in my awkward position and managed to unlock it. As soon as the faint click passed my ears, Tayuya kicked the door open and made her way to the kitchen, barely making it before she dropped everything to the floor.

"Weeeak," I sang under my breath, none too quietly. She gave me narrowed eyes as I merely smiled sweetly in return.

Glaring for a second longer, she silently made her way to the rest of the bags in the hall. I moved to help her, but not before poking her side in a failed attempt to get her to drop the second load. Quickly dashing away from her swat, I went back to my best behavior. She was beginning to growl low under her breath, and I knew it was only a matter of time before she kicked me out for the night.

We were quiet while I helped Tayuya start putting things in the cabinet and refrigerator, all while I hummed a familiar tune that had always been my favorite since the moment I met her. In my silly, overly sentimental mind, I liked to think it was _our _song. The first song she played in her hippie machine while stealing me away from yet another ditching disaster that had become my daily ever so predictable life. Clear as day I could hear her grumbling about 'tis the season' in her unclever attempt to hide the fact that she was worried to leave me out there, stranded, for what could have been another two hours. All the while I complained, too embarrassed to admit how grateful I was.

A smile slipped my lips as the memory passed my mind. From back then, she hadn't changed, yet at the same time was completely different from when I first met her.

The song I had been humming suddenly began playing on a speaker from the other side of her apartment. Glancing back, I saw Tayuya give a small smile before placing her phone on the counter and shuffling through more bags. My eyes lingered on the device, not quite catching the background before it locked. With a sudden wave of curiosity, I asked before bothering to stop myself,"So, that girl... how long were you guys together?"

Mid grab of a bag, Tayuya paused. It was only for an instant, but I noticed as she flowed smoothly again with her back facing me. It was quiet for a moment, and was grateful for the music to fill the void. Just before I was about to chicken out, she answered. But her tone was a dash from indifferent, and the steel behind her voice was warning, "Her name is Sari, and it doesn't matter does it?"

I bit my lip, cringing slightly at the ice I was treading on. This wasn't my area to trespass in, I knew that and Tayuya was reminding me of it. Unable to help myself, I cautiously went on, "Well it's just... We're always talking about my boyfriend, but I didn't know you were going out with someone when we first met."

"I wasn't," she replied, voice carefully leveled and controlled, "When we first met, me and her had already broke up."

My eyebrows came together at the revelation, mind wandering to the day of me sitting in the shade, a song playing in my ears and a girl smiling on a phone screen, "You guys... were already apart?"

"Yup."

"But," I began, my confusion slipping aloud. As I paused, Tayuya turned to face me, eyebrow raising while she silently waited. Mouth closing, I shook my head and looked away, "Nothing. I just assumed..."

"Yeah well, no," she sighed out while turning to continue putting things away, "We were together for a while, then we broke up. Months later I see you sitting all lonely and pathetic at the park bench with no ride and no cash."

Despite her obvious short annoyed answer, a smile slipped my lips, "Ooh, and how you came storming in like a knight, sweeping me away with your muttering curses of telling me to shut up and heart pounding promises to drag me away by my feet."

"I think you remember it a bit differently then I do," she replied, smile in her voice as she shut the refrigerator.

Bumping her hip as I went to stand next to her, I pressed, "No , I'm pretty sure that's exactly how it went."

"Well gee, Ino. I'm no expert-" she began.

"Nope, you sure aren't, so you can stop talking now," I cut off, grin spilling onto my lips sweetly. She laughed as I bounced away.

"So," I began, peaking back at her cautiously, "How long were you guys together for?"

Her sigh was heavy as she asked, "Why so curious all of the sudden?"

The question spread a small smile to my lips, "Because its our center. Why else would I stick around?"

An amused smile spread her lips as well before she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Of course... We were together for over a year."

"Oh," I blinked, surprised. My guess was three months, if not shorter. I hadn't expected to hear that they had been together for so long. A frown pulled my lips as I thought about it a little more, memories of Tayuya's smiles and Sari's teasing coming back to mind, "Well, do you mind me asking what happened?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly, but right after sighed again and waved me off, "Idunno. College. We got busy. One day we were talking about it, the next it was over. Nothing overly complicated."

If there was something that I had learned in the months of being friends with Tayuya, it was sensing the shuddering cool aura she placed around herself whenever breaching any subject that invested anything more than a grunt and a head nod. Her nonchalant shrugs, indifferent short answers, guarded casual smiles, all came so naturally it seemed second nature. And to any given eye, it would be hard to catch, someone passing by would just peg it as her being a distant person and follow suit. Yet...

It was when she brushed things off that caused me to slowly lose grip on my temper.

Frown pulling at my lips, I watched her as she began grabbing bags and crumbling in her hand. No longer fearing the thin ice under my feet, I asked "So it was mutual?"

"Hm?" Tayuya hummed while grabbing more bags, moving in her usual coasting manner.

"You guys breaking up; It was a mutual thing? Just sat down one day and decided to cut things short because college and the terror of classes taking up so much time?" I explained, watching her closely.

A lazy smile pulled at her lips, but her eyes stayed focused on what she was doing, "Unfortunately things weren't _that _simple."

"Then what happened?" I pressed.

Her shoulders pulled in a shrug, voice dripping in her apathetic answer, "Pretty much what you said, but of course there was more talking involved."

"So she wanted to stay together?" I asked, fishing impatiently in her pool of short answers.

A twitch of a frown touched her lips before she gave a small laugh and sighed, "Ah no. As twisted as this must seem to you, she's the one that broke up with me."

That halted me all together. For some unknown reason, in the back of my mind, I had assumed she was feeding me answers that I wanted to hear, lying as easily as ever. And past the doubts that were microscopic, I assumed if she was telling the truth she was the one who broke up with Sari. Why it as a shock to me, I wasn't sure. But thoughts of the party during break lingered in memory, and watching Tayuya's guarded grins made it unmistakable.

My pause gave Tayuya time to carefully stow all her crumbled plastic bags under the sink. Turning to me, she smiled, "What? Too shocked to believe it? I know I'm good looking and all, but-"

"Why did you guys really break up?" I asked abruptly.

Her eyebrows came together in confusion, "What? I just told you."

"Was that the only reason?" I went on, unable to believe it to be true.

She gave an awkward laugh while giving me a weird look, "Yeah, honestly it was. She came up to me one day and explained it, and I couldn't argue with her because it was true. College was sucking us dry, we decided to go on a break."

"A break?" I repeated, seeming to latch onto the words, "A break as in 'pause to our relationship' type break? As in you guys are most likely going to get back together?"

"I mean at first, I'm sure that's what we meant," she explained while rubbing the back of her neck, seeming to think deeply about it, "But. Idunno. I don't see us getting back together you know?"

"Why?"

Her smiles started to flatter, "Because being apart tends to set people in a certain perspective. There's no point going back out if we couldn't even handle this one speed bump."

"College taking up too much time isn't a speed bump, it's an obvious fucking cause and effect in attending an University," I said in utter disbelief.

"Is there a reason you are taking this to heart?" She asked with her frown pulling even more, "I mean I know it happened to us, but you and that dopey boyfriend of yours have been copping with it way longer than we were. You guys should be fine."

"No it isn't that! It's just-"I opened my mouth to storm out words of reason, but nothing came. The only thing I managed to say after stumbling was, "Because Tayuya I just... It's no secret you don't like to actually talk to me and-"

"Wait, what?" She cut off in utter confusion. Laughing, she went on, "We freaking talk everyday-"

"No, what I mean is that- I'm just confused," I rushed out, struggling to connect words, "Something like that doesn't sound... valid."

"I guess it is a stupid reason to break up," she agreed with a nod, but then shrugged, "But yeah. That's how it is. She was right. We couldn't afford losing any more sleep as it was back then."

"Did you... did you want to stay with her?" I asked slowly, eyes pulling up to hers.

Her frown was small as she answered, "I thought I did..."

Before I could ask any more questions, she began gathering my bags to help me take it all upstairs. As always we were quiet but all around us it felt cold, like the winter air outside. Despite my pestering though, she stayed over at my place for an hour after helping me put everything away. We talked about what we usually talked about, which was nothing, and watched TV until she said her goodnight and headed back downstairs.

In the bed under my sheets, still cold and too restless to sleep, everything she had said that night rolled around in my head. Every memory of her laugh, her smile, her shrug, seemed to make me frown even more as it replayed in my mind. I couldn't see it, the distance, the walls, but an ever looming feeling always lingered. No I couldn't see it, couldn't trust my eyes to form an image, but I could feel it. It was there.

Just before closing my eyes, heavy with worry but heavier with sleep, I messaged her something that had bugged me since the moment the words so indifferently left her lips.

_Did she know?_

It wasn't until hours until her reply pinged me awake before I drifted back to sleep.

_...I wish she hadn't._

* * *

><p>(1) Brought it back from a previous chap. I like it.<p>

**Alright here you go. I wanted to post this sooner to show my gratitude with a certain sneaky ninja. *Quickly glances behind me* I feel like they are close. Watching. Waiting. To attack me if I don't start popping these chapters out faster.**

**So in good faith of your friendly threat, I leave this here as an investment of our peaceful living agreements: I make you happy, you don't find me and take me out with your ninja stars. Deelz? Dealz. Ok good.**

**For the rest of you thanks for the review and the support. I keep wanting to do light chappies, but this one require some depth. Its something I wanted to tackle for awhile. Stepping stones on who Tayuya is as a person and Ino's curiosity to find it all out.**

**Read, review, tell me what you think. I'm off to take a quick run for the night and after taking a quick shower, hop into bed and knock the hell out. Long day in the life of the Navy.**

**Yoohoooohooo. Shy out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - **Hello. Chello. Bellow. Fellow.

Here's another chapter on this cool relaxing Sunday.

Enjoy it with a nice cup of hot chocolate and A BUCKET FILLED WITH FEELZ

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Missio - I Run To You<em>

My eyes wandered to Tayuya, as they had been naturally doing since the moment I entered her apartment. The music in the background was low with the TV flickering on mute, and as the melody hummed the desk light dimly lit the room.

She was sitting there, pencil between her middle and pointer fingers bouncing slowly to the rhythm. Her eyes scanned from left to right as her foot was lazily propped on the coffee table, her other bending beneath her leg as she comfortably sat in her own little world.

Forcing myself to look away, I stared at my own book that was on my lap. The words lay before me in a bunching tangling mess, refusing to straighten and make sense under my own inability to find interest within it all. Something about a war, or maybe something about math, I wasn't entirely sure. Nor did I entirely care.

Without thinking I peaked back at Tayuya, who hadn't moved since the last few seconds I had laid eyes on her. This time my gaze lingered down her neck and the tattoo that spiked and curved her skin, each deliberate stroke indicating a direction on her old looking atlas compass. My curiosity caused me to drift to her left arm, tracing the detailed pine trees in the forest I so loved to get myself lost in. The black birds escaping its depths, the moon looming over it all..

"Ino, you're staring." Tayuya muttered quietly, eyes still scanning her book and pencil still dipping with each beat.

Blinking I quickly looked back to my book. The words had refused to iron themselves out, and within a minute my eyes floated away yet again.

"Ino..." Tayuya warned.

I scrambled my eyes away, scolding myself for not having better self control. Glaring at the words at my lap, I chastised them to straighten out as I forced myself to read out a the sentence. But the chained sentences broke into jumbled words, and the jumbled words slowly shattered into noncomprehending letters. Before I knew it...

Sighing, Tayuya placed her pencil down on the crook of her book and gave me a wary glance. Huffing out in flustered frustration, I demanded, "How can you even see me! Are you some sort of alien!"

"Sorry to bust your bubble sweet heart, but you're not very good at being discrete," she replied with a bored pull of her beanie.

The term of endearment caused me to blink. Quickly pushing forward with a blush stinging my cheek, I shouted, "Or maybe you're just a freak!"

"Is there a reason you are staring-"

"I am not staring!" I quickly cut off.

She rolled her eyes, waving me off, "Fine. Is there a reason you keep _glancing_ over here? Do you need help or something?"

"No!" I rushed out, but then stumbled, "Well, actually, I haven't been able to read a single word on this stupid page, but that's besides the point! The point is, I'm just..." She waited patiently, looking rather bored than interested. Gritting my teeth, I threw up my hands, "I'm confused! I don't even know how I got here!"

"Here?" She repeated with a raise of her eyebrow as I suddenly peaked her interest, "Here, as in my apartment 'here'?"

"Yes," I huffed exasperatedly.

Brow scrunching in confusion, she began slowly, "Didn't you ask to come over to do homework together?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully with a point, "But I didn't think you would actually agree to it." She opened her mouth then closed it, face still shadowing confusion. I do believe it was the first time I had truly stumped her, and I felt a bit proud about it.

Trying again, she asked, "So wait, why did you ask?"

"Because I felt adventurous and thought you might say yes," I explained with my hands.

A smile twitched at her lips, "And now that I have said yes..."

"I'm confused!" I finished with my hands tossing up again, "It isn't like you. Why did you agree?"

"Oh I don't know Ino, maybe I wanted to throw you for a loop," she shrugged as she swirled her finger sarcastically, "But it looks like you discovered my master plan."

"Don't be a nerd," I snapped with a glare, "Don't act like this is something that isn't out of the ordinary. This _isn't _normal."

"I know you've always thought I was a bit off, but seriously now, is it that big of a deal?" She drawled, yawn pulling at her lips and disinterested eyes wandering back to her book, "It's just homework. Get over it."

She began scanning once more and fell silent again. Fingers curling at my lap, I watched her with frustration building in my chest. The longer the silence stretched on, the more anger I felt. Yet, when I managed to find my voice, it wasn't nearly as harsh or as snapping as I would have liked it to be.

"I didn't ask to come over because I wanted to do homework..."

My small voice caused her to pause. Pencil stilling and eyes coming to a halt, she soundlessly gave me her attention with her gaze still set on her book. When I didn't go any further, her light brown eyes flickered to mine and with a voice leveled and patient, she asked, "Then why did you, Ino?"

"Because," I began, but didn't get much further than that as my eyes drifted away. I wasn't stupid, couldn't ignore her tone no matter how badly I wished I hadn't picked up on it. The condescending way her voice hummed in challenge. She knew where this was going and was prepared to slam the same metal door in my face as she always did, but I wasn't prepared to handle it.

"Because of what," she coolly pressed on, shutting her book and placing it on the table.

The steady hammering in my chest began to pound slowly, "I just want to hang out, watch TV."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" She said, eyes rolling as she reached for the remote.

"Because you usually say no," I countered with a frown, "And start acting like a nun when hits ten."

"You tend to ask to come down at ridiculous times," she shrugged while turning on the TV and flipping through random channels, "I don't care if you want to watch something this early. And ten is a decent time to head to bed."

Playing with my fingers, I muttered, "Yeah but... I want to stay later."

"No."

She said it so smoothly, so curt, that the blow was swift, But the twisting in my chest couldn't be extinguished as quickly, no matter how prepared I was to hear the shut down. Smiling slightly, I snorted and rolled my eyes, "See, that's what I thought. What's changed?"

"Let it go," she mumbled, eyes still staring ahead.

"Mm, sure," I hummed with disinterest, palm propping up my chin as I began flipping through the pages of my book, "Not like I expected any other sort of different answer. I mean, why _would_ anything change? The planet and stars haven't aligned yet, the moment isn't right."

"Ino," she growled low in warning.

"And pigs have yet to fly, so we might have another millennium of evolution to get through before then," I sighed out while flipping another page, bored eyes wandering to her, "What do you think. Enough time for you?"

Her jaw set and ground, but her voice was surprisingly calm, "I'm tired, so let's save this for another day."

"Sure."

At my short answer, she seemed to relax a bit.

"I mean whats another day compared to a millions of years?" I hummed in thought while flipping passed another page of my book.

Placing the remote down calmly, because I'm sure she was afraid of breaking it, she turned to me with boring eyes and said in trying even syllables, "I don't get it Ino. You know the answer. Why do you act surprised every time?"

"Oh I don't know," I shrugged, pages still flipping in my book as I drawled in disinterest, "Silly blonde should take a hint, huh?"

"There are no hints," she went on with straining patience, "There is just one answer. No. And that answer has always been the same. No. I'm not beating around the bush, I'm not _hinting_ anything. It's straight forward. It's simple. It's predictable."

"Yes, yes," I waved off with a roll of my eyes, "Very predictable, I'll agree with you on that."

"Then why?" She demanded with gesturing hands, "Why act like this is something out of the ordinary? Better question; Why ask at all? You know me by now, Ino. Nothing as changed."

"Yeah, and let me guess: Nothing ever will?" I asked with my eyes finally raising to hers and eyebrow quirking. Her jaw continued to set and ground silently. I simply smiled in return, "Don't worry Tayuya. I get it. I'm not surprised. Nothing is new. This is how you are, I've known that."

She looked away with frustration as I ruffled my hair lazily with a yawn, "Anyway, I'm heading up now. Might as well get some sleep."

My tongue felt heavy as I swallowed the other things I wished to say. I didn't want to lash, it was stupid to claw about something that I had done myself. Because she was right, I always realize what her answer will be before indirectly asking. I was prepared, as I always was, to hear the same two letters I that constantly came with every suggestion that perked. What I couldn't immune myself from was the stinging. No matter how hard I try, the poison never seemed to refrain attacking my chest.

I stood while grabbing my books, pencil poked inside my messy bun. Beside me Tayuya silently sat, seeming to struggle with something that I couldn't find the energy to care about. Slipping on my sandals, I said over my shoulder while aiming to leave, "I'll see you in the morning."

Just as I grabbed the door handle, she chopped out in straining words, "It isn't like I try- I don't try to lead you on. I don't want to give you false hopes, so I try to be straight forward so you don't get the wrong impression."

Unable to help myself, a soft snort left my lips as a smile lifted it hardly, "Yes, Tayuya I know. You don't have to explain it to me, of all people."

She seemed to struggle a bit more before offering, "You don't have to go yet. We can still watch some TV if you want."

My smile only lifted a little more as I replied soothingly, "It doesn't matter Tayuya. Honestly, just forget it... See you tomorrow?"

She opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came. Smile still on my face, I turned and left.

X

In the days I had become accustomed to being shut down, I had also become accustomed to keeping an ear out for my phone in the deepest of my sleep. I guess it was my mind that wouldn't completely shut off anymore, always warily dreading the night I drift into the darkest depths of my dreams and miss a fatal call or text from Tayuya. It was a long shot, I doubted she would call me when she needed me the most, but the possibility was always there.

So my imagination always awaited the moment.

I remember stirring from sleep, remember reaching for my phone and eyes blurring at the bright screen. The words slurred into my thoughts, and instantly I began to grasp my surroundings.

_Are you up..._

My head rested back on the pillow after I replied, the three words dancing in my dream tainted mind. The inner voice within me urged me to not fall back asleep, but my eyelids fell heavy and I remember drifting soon after. But then a ringing came to my ear, and instinct had me answering.

"Hello?" I whispered so I wouldn't croak with my dry throat.

"Sorry..."

A heavy sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes, feeling guilty about the very first words I was forced to hear. Hand snaking up, I combed my hair from my face and replied softly, "Don't. You know I don't mind."

"I mean about earlier," she replied quietly, pausing in the silence before continuing, "I... really don't try to make you upset."

My inner self rolled her eyes while I, myself, laid there silently, "Why would I be upset, Tayuya?"

"I'm not going to let you pretend earlier today didn't happen," she muttered, unconvinced, "You can't play that bluff."

"But I am, and I will," I replied softly as my fingers began running down my cheek and finally resting under my chin, "I really don't care, Tayuya. You don't have to toss and turn about something so simple. It isn't that big of a deal and I have already brushed it off."

"It isn't that big of a deal, but you're upset?" She countered.

"Who said I was upset?" I tossed back.

"Fine, if you aren't upset, then what are you?" She challenged.

"I'm predictable, and prepared," I hummed with a sigh, pausing before adding, "And I'm also asleep."

There wasn't a delay in the shifting I heard over the phone, most likely her hand quickly moving to retrieve it, "I'm sorry. I'll let you go."

"It's a joke, Tayuya," I whispered with a smile pulling at my lips, "Loosen up."

She was silent for a moment before sighing, "That wasn't a very good joke."

"Maybe, and maybe I said it to be a bit mean, but you are so gullible," I teased quietly, but soon fell silent. After a moment, I began, "Is that why you called. To apologize?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, I didn't automatically believe her, but nor did a automatically call her out on it. Ideas popped into my head, hopeful and dreadful ones of a tossing red hair and sweating forehead. Pushing past it, I Instead sighed and muttered, "Well don't worry about it. Like I said, it isn't that big of a deal."

"Its funny," she started slowly, words sounding anything but amused, "When you brush it off and pretend its nothing are the few times I actually want to talk about things."

"Funny indeed," I hummed in agreement, "Because you seem to always be so fashionably late, and I always seem so unwilling to excuse you."

"I get it, I'm hard to deal with," her low voice rumbled gently on the other line, "But you have to understand-"

"I do." I cut off quickly, not in the mood to dip into the conversation, "And that's why none of this matters."

She sighed, "You're really going to keep pushing this away?"

"What is new?" I countered quietly, "Tell me one person who would like to go through flames twice.'

"You're being a bit hard, don't you think?" She tried half hardheartedly to reason.

"No," I replied simply, "I'm being as reasonable as you are any other day of the week. You shut things down, so I do too. Plus what is there to really talk about? All of it is the same, nothing has change, and I never expected it to so I always expect the same thing."

"I just want to explain," she tried again.

"There is nothing to explain." I answered.

"I feel like you don't understand," she went on.

"I do." I assured.

"Ino..."

Fingers curling into my sheets, I mumbled miserably, "I just don't..."

But I couldn't continue. Couldn't explain that within me I felt a mixture of things, churning between anger and understanding. From the moment I met Tayuya, she had been exactly how I expected her to be. Her tired eyes, indifferent gaze , and apathetic coasting was something so outwardly presented that there was no way in heaven or earth it could be ignored. And I knew she was the type of person with short answers and cut sentences, but I still found myself having full conversations with her anyway. I knew that if I ever found out why she was so tired, I would never be able to lay eyes on the depths of it, yet I searched onward. I knew that with someone so floating, so drifting, I would never be able to enter that world, and still I ventured.

But no matter how many times I pounded it into my head that she would never answer a question straight if it, in some way, held an ounce of meaning; No matter what creative ways I steeled myself with a smile waiting just past the hurt for yet another rejection that was prepared for me before I even parted my lips; No matter how reasoning the voice in my head sounded as it soothed and reminded me that I had seen all of this coming.

In the end. For one reason or another. I always felt a little part of me chip off and float away as I was shut down.

And in the end, for a reason given by an other, I instinctively shut myself down to keep from losing any more.

No, I couldn't explain that. How could I? The thoughts were so selfish, so interested in one direction, that my heavy sour tasting tongue couldn't even form the words. Just because I had managed to get answers about Tayuya's past, even though it was only relationship wise, just weeks before didn't mean stars had aligned. Nothing had changed. Nothing will.

So instead I stayed quiet, and hoped to get past it all like I had gotten past by most.

"Ino." She called softly.

"Like I said," I muttered, "Let's just let it go."

Her sigh danced on the other line before caving "Alright then... Did you want to come over to watch TV tomorrow?"

Smile pulling into my lips, I curled into my sheets and whispered lightly "No Tayuya, I don't."

Another sigh passed, but she didn't bother pressing it. Instead, she fell into the comfortable silence she had a habit of doing, and soaked into the darkness that had danced around me in my bed.

"It's foggy outside," she muttered in statement whether an hour or minute later.

"Yeah," I barely was able to get out as I drifted back to sleep, "It always is around this time of night."

* * *

><p>(1) - Song has been on repeat since like two days ago. IN love with it.<p>

**There are are, finally hit a mark and we are ten chapters deep. Whew. Commitments. Commitments. **

**This is a little action between Yuya and Ino struggling through the struggles. A classic game of cat and mouse if I've ever seen one. Oh but one of them will learn. They always do. **

**A heads up, I might/will be disappearing soon for work reasons. But don't get frightened yet. Nothing too serious and nothing too long. Hopefully when I come back I have two chapters lined up and an update waiting for you guys. **

**Also a side note, I have picked up some interest in looking it TGATS and will be seeing if I can update that when I can.**

**Read review, tell me what you think. Thanks for the constant support and encourgement. Always love hearing what you think and how much you enjoy it. **

**Shycadet Loves. Doosy doe's out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - **Ooh there you are little bitty ones. Here is a chapter to help you grow big and strong.

WITH FEELS SO I CAN STOMP THEM.

*points* You did this. You asked for it. Now it is so, and I hope you're mother fucking happy.

You know exactly what I'm talking about. And if not?

Oh ho ho, you soon will find out.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Banks - Change (Dream Koala Remix)<em>

"All I'm asking is that you do, like, half of it," I explained while kicking close the door, bags of food piled in my arm.

"And all I'm saying is that it sounds like a hella of a lot work," Tayuya complained while placing her pile on the counter, "I mean I already help you study everyday, isn't it enough for you?"

"It's _because _of our study sessions that I need your help," I whined while tossing my arm full on my kitchen floor, "My grades have sky rocketed and I'd like to keep them that way. You're the smartest one I know and trust to do it, but the project is due in two days and I can't start it tonight because of my homework!"

"Ever think about the shit I need to get done?" She pointed out while shuffling through the bags, "Like maybe _my _homework, or I could have a project of my own to do."

"But you don't," I called out her bluff with an exasperated look as she continued to unload, "And for you, homework is a joke! Half, all I need is you to do is start it and lead it in a good direction, and I'll finish up the rest. I promise I'll pay you back."

She rolled her eyes, "With what? It isn't like you can do _my_ homework. And what the hell possessed you to wait until this late to do the stupid thing?"

I bit my lip and looked away, "I've been busy, and might have totally forgot until today- anyway, come on Tayuya. I'll by your case of beers next time at the store."

"Nah," she crumbled my world with a flick of her wrist, "You're on your own."

"Two cases?" I squeaked frantically.

"Nope." Tayuya replied while moving to put my groceries away.

"Even if I beg?" I offered pathetically.

"Even if," she said with no signs of flattering.

Despret, I saulted over to her as she placed the milk in the fridge and took her hand in mine. Lips poking out and voice going small, I pleaded so quietly only the two of us could hear, "Please, Tayuya..."

Her eyes wandered to mine, not giving anything away as she watched me silently without saying a word. My teeth scraped my bottom lip and fingers tugged on hers slightly before slipping them to lace together. Her resolve didn't seem to waver, her eyes steady as steel. Whine leaving me throat, I whispered, "Please?"

"No."

I huffed in exasperation, but didn't step away.

"You're used to getting what you want, aren't you?" She muttered, not seeming phased by my level ten pout mode.

I looked away for a moment before answering simply, "Maybe." Eyes narrowing, I turned back and added, "But there is this new life style that this girl is showing me. Apparently getting shut down blows."

Her lips curled lazily at the left edge, "You're not at the bad end of the stick on this one, Ino."

Before I could bother asking what she meant, and possibly attempt to sway her once more, there was a knock at the door. Blinking in surprised, I turned and bunched my eyebrows together at the sound. Frown pulling slightly, I glanced at Tayuya, "Um... did you invite someone?'

"Invite someone to your place?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow, "Believe it or not. No Ino. That doesn't even make sense."

"All I'm hearing are fighting words," I threatened playfully while walking to answer, "You wanna fight me, bruh?"

"Naw bro, its cool." Tayuya said in her best impersonation of a jock.

I was giggling as I swung the door open, but the tickle in my throat was caught at the sight of who was standing there; cheesy grin smoothly tumbling to the lips my eyes landed on and dark brown eyes bright with excitement was all I needed to recognize who at my door.

"Babe!" He called out as if he hadn't seen me in years. Granted, it could have been argued as such as I was scooped up and held tightly. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had last laid eyes on him.

"Kiba," I choked out my boyfriend's name before squeaking, "Ok, ok, too tight. Too tight!"

At my pleas he put me down, but not before taking my chin and placing his soft, slow, deliciously tasting lips on mine. For a second I was lost as I relived the memory of him, eyes closed and fingers instinctively gripping the side of his shirt as I held myself steady. The moment he pulled back I was able to think more clearly, but everything seemed a bit fuzzy.

"Christ, I missed that," he muttered into my lips, holding my cheeks between his gentle fingers, "I'm never going that long without seeing you like that again. I've missed you so much."

I swallowed and nodded against his lips, not knowing what else to say or do. A pang of guilt was stabbing me somewhere in the darkest depths of my chest. Maybe the long hidden dusted twinge of hurt I used to feel whenever he blew me off and whenever I missed him.

The feel that I had forgotten all about...

"Move it ass, I wanna see my best friend too, ya know?" A voice scowled in the background.

My eyes widened as I peaked past Kiba's arm, too short to glimpse over his shoulder, "Sakura?"

Standing there, along with my other group of friends I had so recently thought had disappeared, was a pink haired, green eyed, grinning girl with her arms out, "There's that beautiful girl I've flew miles to see!"

I squealed before running over, almost knocking her out as I tackled her in a hug, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Are you seriously here right now?!"

She only laughed as I crushed me into her, voice rumbling against my ear, "Yup."

"Sheesh, do you ever remember getting a greeting like that?" A low voice grumbled.

"Don't get jealous, she's been over you since second grade," Another voice joked with a laugh.

Pulling away from Sakura only slightly, I looked at the two boys who were talking. Sasuke stood as tall as Kiba with his hands in his pockets and bangs waving in front of his frowning face. Next to him was a slightly shorter gold blonde blue eyed boyish grinning fool.

"Sasuke, Naruto," I said, growing more and more confused. Then blinking, I noticed an another sandy blonde girl and teddy brown hair behind them, "Temari and Tenten too?"

Overwhelmed I took several steps back, shaking my head and waving my hands in front of me, "Alright, alright, what the hell is everyone doing here? Seriously."

Slipping from behind, Kiba wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, "So, as shitty as this boyfriend of yours can be, I came up with a brilliant way to surprise you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no. This idiot over here just fucking stole me and Naruto away from our dorms and dragged us to see you."

"But Sakura?" I asked, still dazed to see my best friend standing there in the flesh.

Grinning, she shrugged, "Long story short, the school offered me a higher scholarship paycheck if I came back, so here I am."

I blinked, thrown off with that bit of information but pushed all the questions forming at my lips away. It was something I was just going to have to talk with her later.

"And Tenten and Temari?" I asked with a point at them

"I was heading out to pick Sakura up and happened to bump into this blast from the past," Temari nodded to Tenten, who was smiling brightly at me, "She offered to tag along, and I kind of called the rest of the gang to come see Sakura over. Kinda managed to be this mangled surprise party."

Eyebrow raising, I gave Kiba glance, "So this wasn't your idea at all, huh?"

Grin spilling his lips, he said smoothly, "It was totally my idea to drag Naruto and Sasuke into it."

"We see her everyday at school," Sasuke grumbled while pushing past all of us, "I swear I hate you all."

"He's just grumpy because he hasn't had his fair share of beers yet," Naruto covered with a wink to me, then lifted up the the two cases of 24 beers that he held in both hands, "But the good news is that we can make that change."

Before I could argue, he pushed past as well.

"Nice crib," Temari commented before walking over and giving a peck at my cheek, "And its nice to see you again, sweet heart."

Unable to help it, a smile slipped my lips. Tenten bounced past and bumped my hip in greeting with nothing further. Turning back to Sakura, I was still dazed. She simply smiled and winked before passing me, "Aye, pass me a beer!"

Sighing, I turned to my boyfriend, who was grinning his stupid goofy grin. The smile was contagious and I found myself smiling as well. I bit my lip as he leaned lower, so slow and promising that my heart began to flutter. But just before his lips touched mine, he said very quietly, "I know this is going to sound rude and out of place but... who the hell is that girl?"

My eyes grew wide as realization hit me like lightening. Whirling around, I frantically searched for Tayuya in the kitchen, but the groceries were all put away and she was no where to be found. For a chest splitting second I thought she had left without saying a word, but the actual truth was more disturbing.

She was in the living room with my friends, casual smile on her face and beer in hand.

My mouth opened slightly and in utter shock I stood there for a moment. But reasoning finally trickled through and I found myself rushing over.

"Tayuya huh?" I heard Temari repeating with a nod and a hand reaching out, "Temari. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Tayuya said while taking her hand, shaking it firm while looking completely lax.

"So you're Ino's friend?" Naruto asked conversationally as he went to sit next to Sasuke, handing him a beer, "Do you have classes together?"

"Nah," Tayuya answered with a bit of a snort, "She wishes with how much she's been begging me to do her work for her."

"Oh god, she's still doing that shit?" Sakura laughed out with a shake of her head, "She used to pull that shit out in high school too."

"Please Tenten, you've already taken the class," Tenten mocked in a whining voice.

"Sasuke please, it isn't like you do your homework, so do mine," Sasuke added with a roll of his eyes.

"My personal favorite," Temari began with a nod of her beer towards the group, "Temari, you don't even bother coming to class anymore. Just do this one assignment for me."

Everyone laughed, causing me to feel a flare of annoyance, "Um! I'm right here you little shits."

Laughing some more, Temari nudged me, "Don't worry, they were all valid points."

"Points towards how lazy you are," Naruto jabbed with the group joining in his laugh.

I began to glare, but I couldn't focus on their chatter. My mind was still stuck on Tayuya. Tugging at her shirt, I watched her glance at me curiously. When I didn't speak right away, she turned slightly and gave me her full attention, "What is it?"

"Sorry," I apologized, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and guilty, "I didn't know they would be over."

She rolled her eyes, "That's obvious."

"I was overwhelmed so I didn't introduce you properly," I went on, feeling even more guilty saying it out loud, "It's just that I haven't seen Sakura in a year and you already know how long its been since I've seen my boyfriend. But Sakura... I hadn't expected to see her in a very long time. The school she was going to was so far, but they had the best scholarship for her."

"Which is impressive, I might add," Tayuya nodded with a glance at my best friend, "What's she have a scholarship for? Grades?"

Smiling slightly, I shook my head, "She wishes. No, um, she plays basketball. Supposedly very well...?"

"Question mark?" Tayuya pointed out with a raise of her eyebrow.

I shrugged, "My job wasn't to know too much about the sport, just to cheer her on."

A smile began to slip her lips while she teased, "As a cheerleader?"

"How do you think I got into it?" I questioned as a smile began to pull at mine.

"Ino always did have a little jock crush on Sakura," Tenten teased, overhearing our conversation with a beer in her hand, "Every game, when we gave out our gifts and made our posters, her's were always for Sakura."

Sakura grinned as I whipped around and sputtered in embarrassment, "She's my best friend! Of course I was her cheerleader."

"Don't be too hard on her," Kiba stepped in to my aid protectively, arm wrapping my waist, "Cheerbunnies always had one jock to take care of, right?"

"Yeah, but not the same one _every year_," Tenten continued to tease, laughing as I glared.

"Cheerbunnies is what we called them," Temari explained to Tayuya while I continued to grumble to myself, "The jocks all had their own personal cheerleader to face paint the war colors on them and make little gift baskets at the end of the game filled with snacks and power drinks."

"And every year Ino would manage to wiggle her way into having Sakura as her jock," Sasuke added on with a shake of his head, "Leaving me and Naruto to fend for ourselves."

"I liked my bunny," Naruto said with a shrug, grinning as he took a swig of his beer, "She used to get me the ramen I liked from that expensive store down town."

"You're school was cool," Kiba huffed with a sigh, "My school didn't do that shit. Wish I had my personal own personal bunny." I gave him a jab before he stumbled out, "Well- I mean- you're my bunny now baby."

Everyone laughed as I glared.

"Cheerbunny huh?" Tayuya joked with a glance at me.

Before I could stick my tongue out, Sakura said, "Aye, don't be mad I had hottest girl at the school as my bunny. Haters gonna hate bae, am I right?"

Unable to help myself, I started laughing. I could never take her serious when she talked like that. Beside me Tayuya snorted, taking a sip of beer and listening as everyone chattered on. Filling my lungs with a calming breath, I felt all the sudden tense in my shoulders and mind disappear at everyone interacting so friendly with Tayuya and Tayuya acting equally friendly towards them. For a moment I was nervous, but the night at that party jogged my memory of a red head smiling and laughing and drinking beer.

Crowds were her environment.

Silent nights weren't.

The thought caused my smile to flatter, eyes wandering to Tayuya as she stood next to me. But worry couldn't seep too deep into my bones, not tonight, because I knew at least one thing was true: My friends weren't leaving any time soon, and that gives Tayuya an excuse to stay as long as possible.

Pulling my eyes away I felt a tad more steady. But as gaze drifted it fell upon Sakura.

And the small frown that was pulling at her lips as she watched me.

* * *

><p>(1) - Idk. Tried to find a chill song on my phone, found this. Why not?<p>

**You did this. YOU DID THIS! We were fucking peaceful, minding our own fucking business. And then like THREE of you out of the fucking WOOD WORKS just start asking for Sakura. Like *Double take* What? Are we not at peace? Were we not zin. Must we demand such things?**

**Such destructions?**

**Ten chapters DEEP and you like "Yo Shy, brutha, I know you taken yo time but where Saki at?"**

**Did you know I wasn't even going to add Sakura! Literally I only put her on the story characters because I wanted this story to be posted up on the Sakura X Ino pairing to get a bit more exposure. But you.**

**YOU.**

**You fucking throw reviews like money in my face, and say "DAMN IT MAKE IT HAPPEN."**

**So here you go. Here you go you naive little ones. You have started this shit fest. And I agreed to it.**

**Sakura ballin at half court. **

**Kiba makin jump shots at the threes.**

**Yuya dribblin between the legs at offense.**

**Tenten and Temari holdin down the squad.**

**You want this? You want me to do this? You dont think I can?**

**Bruh.**

**BRUH.**

**Fucking bring it on. I can do this all DAYUH.**

**Shycadet tappin in jump shots. Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - **And as we step within this thresh hold of shitfest, I wish for you all to know that I love you very much.

We shall make this journey together, side by side and hand by hand.

Cuz my god I feel like shit is gonna go from 0 to 100 real fucking quick

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - <em>The XX - Night Time (Kicks N Licks Remix)

"So you have a place to stay?" I asked my best friend as I moved around in the kitchen, grabbing a cup and pouring a drink, "You sure you don't need to stay here?"

"Yes Ino, I'm sure," Sakura waved off, not nearly as worked up as I was. Plopping down on the couch, she leaned back and went on, "Temari has taken pretty good care of me. You know her old roommate moved out, right? The spare room is perfect and she's already giving me a good price for the rent for right now."

"But you know I don't mind you sharing the bed with me," I replied with a frown as I walked over and presented her with my special hot chocolate, "It's bound to be cheaper, I wouldn't charge you."

"With the scholarship, there's no point trying to penny pinch," she shook her head while sniffing the drink and grinning, "This ya spiked recipe?"

"Yeah," I nodded, moving to grab my own.

"Love this stuff, man," she said while taking a sip, humming in excitement. Taking a breath, she sighed out, "Anyway, like I was saying, it isn't that big of a deal. I have a lot of money stashed with this scholarship saving me money and for the time being Temari could use the cash until she finds another roommate to split rent with at her apartment. I won't be staying there long anyway, just living there until they have my dorm apartment set up."

"What is that about anyway?" I asked while moving back to the living room with my own serving of hot chocolate, "How did you manage to break your contract with the other University to come here?"

"One day at practice, a scouter spotted me and asked me simply if I wanted to join the school with a higher scholarship offer. And, I mean while I was there it was great and fun, but I had been missing you guys," she explained, grabbing my hand carefully when I had moved to sit on the other end of the couch.

Rolling my eyes as I followed her tugs, I pointed out, "You are such a liar. Every time I talked to you, you were at some other party getting fucked up and with another girl around your arm. So try again."

Snorting while pulling me to sit on her lap, she wrapped her arm around me as she placed her cup on the lamp table next to the couch, "Awe come on Ino, I had just gotten there and the jocks and cheerleaders were dragging me all over the place. I mean I won't deny it was fun, but I completely did miss you and the gang. After awhile that shit got real old without you guys."

"Mmm," I hummed, settling in her lap without putting my stock in her words. Sipping my hot chocolate, I pressed, "So how did you manage to wiggle out of our contract?"

"They bought me out," Sakura explained, taking my cup and sipping some of my drink. I glared as she gave me a childish smile, "They had to have, because I soon as I agreed to it, the next day there were giving me written copies of my transfer and the moving company I could call to head back. They were serious as fuck, I guess they really need me here."

"Hmm," I mulled over the information while carefully taking back my hot chocolate, "So you've met the team already?"

"First day is next Monday," she answered, settling back with her arms spreading out on the couch, "I'm kind of excited, but totally not stoked about my shit getting kicked back in. The free time has been nice, but I know that is going to change as soon as I start up with the team."

"Oh, so yet again you'll be too busy to hang out?" I asked in sarcastic astonishment. Rolling my eyes, I pushed on, "Tell me something a less predictable."

"That attitude isn't cute," she teased while taking my hand lacing her fingers with mine, "I _have_ missed you. Like I'm glad I came back and didn't tell you about any of this. I knew you'd try to talk me out of it in some way or another. But truthfully, its over rated partying if I can't do it with my best friend."

"Oh aren't you sweet," I joked, small smile pulling at my lips.

"I do believe that is how I swooned you into this life long relationship of ours in the first place," she teased with a slow pulling grin.

"Mm, don't get ahead of yourself," I pointed out teasingly, "I still have time to back out."

"Awe, you would do that to me?" She asked while leaning forward, grabbing my waist and pulling me close as she wiggled her fingers at my sides and tummy, "Can't say I feel too threatened, sweet heart."

"All those girls you had in that other University must have given you a big head," I replied while swatting her hands away.

She gave a small smile before shrugging, "Idunno. Looks like you've had your own girls swarming around you too."

Blinking, I gave her a quirk of my eyebrow, "You mean Tayuya?"

She shrugged again apathetically and drawled, "Others too right?"

I snorted, "Oh wow, this isn't like you. Since when do you get jealous?"

She gave a slow smile, "Jealous of someone like her? Yeah, ok. I'm just saying it looks like you guys are pretty close."

"We are," I admitted with a shrug of my own, "While my best friend was up brushing me off I was having my own little life over here."

A smirk lifted her lips, "Who's jealous now?"

I rolled my eyes, "You wish."

Just then there was a knock at the door, and with a glance I carefully stood from Sakura's lap and made my way to the visitor. It was early Sunday afternoon and had a inkling thought that maybe it was one of the gang popping over for a visit, or by some long shot my ghost of a boyfriend who floated in whenever he pleased. But, unbelievably it was neither.

"Tayuya," I said in bit of surprise, blinking as I saw her standing there with her beanie tugged low and usual skater hoodie, jeans, and headphones around her neck.

Her hands slipped into her pocket lazily as she asked, "Hey, I'm about to head to the store, did you want come?"

"Oh," I stumbled, looking back within my apartment and watching as Sakura began to stand leisurely, "Well, my best friend is over right now and I can't think of anything I really need."

"Alright," Tayuya shrugged indifferently, "I guess I'll just take the adventure alone. Did you need me to grab you something small?"

"Um," I thought out loud before saying, "Maybe some milk if you don't mind."

"Yeah I got you," she nodded in promise. My mouth parted to tell her I'll see you later, but Sakura had managed to wander over from behind.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I heard her greet from behind. Glancing back, I saw the smile at her lips as she slipped her hands in her black sweats pants, varsity jacket unbutton and moving restlessly in front of her white shirt.

"Doin' alright," Tayuya replied with easy going smile, "Just doing some chores before it gets too late. What are you up to?"

Sakura shrugged with a nod towards me, "Chillin' with the best friend before school goes and whirlwinds us apart."

"Ah, I hear you," Tayuya nodded with a small laugh, "College is no joke. We been having a whole bunch of late nights trying to get homework done."

"Oh, so it's been you who's been taking care of my best friend huh?" The question caused me to tense. Looking over at Sakura, I gave a small glare, but she didn't even bother with glancing over. Instead her smile kept at her lips and eyes steady, as if the conversation was easy and light.

"I'd have to say its the other way around," Tayuya replied with a small smile, "Girl knows her way around a text book, so studying with her has stepped up my grades."

I blinked, surprised and wandering my eyes to Tayuya's. She gave me a glance and smiled, but didn't bother saying anything further. Confused, I watched her. She never told me her grades were going up, I assumed I was almost holding her back with all the extra help I needed.

"Ah, it's good to know she hasn't been totally useless," Sakura teased with a teasing nudged at me, "I hope you haven't been giving into doing her homework. That would be just sad."

Annoyance started to pang through me as I gave Sakura a warning sidelong glance, which she was ignoring. Though Tayuya was being polite and conversational, I could hear the jabs Sakura was trying to take at her. It was starting to piss me off.

"Nah, she does a good enough job finishing it all up at my place every night. So, there's no need, ya know?" Tayuya tossed out off offhandedly, causing me to blink in surprise. Then, turning to me, she added, "And about that; I won't do your project for you but I'll help you with it tonight if you want to swing by."

"Oh," I stumbled out, caught a little off guard, "Well yeah that would help out a lot, thanks."

She shrugged, "No worries. We've both been swamped. Just call me later, alright?" I nodded and she gave a smile, "Anyways lemme head out before I start wasting any more daylight. I'll swing over the milk when I get back, alright Ino?"

"Ok," I nodded, fidgeting with the door handle.

"Sakura, nice seeing you man, I'll catch you later," Tayuya said with nod towards her.

"Yeah, sure," Sakura brushed off rudely before turning and walking back into the apartment.

I gave Tayuya an apologetic look, but she merely gave a small amused smile in return before liesurely making her way down the hall. Sighing, I closed the door and took a moment to reign my anger. After gathering myself, I I slowly stormed back into the living room where Sakura was sitting, hot chocolate in hand while lazily checking her phone.

I stood there silently before she caved, "What?"

"Seriously?" I spat back, voice threatening.

"Awe come on Ino, I didn't come all the way back from three time zones away to fight with you," she said with a toss of her hand, "So let's not."

"Fine," I said with venom, "But you're walking a fine line, I'm just letting you know now."

"In the dog house, got it," Sakura repeated apathetically while continuing to check her phone. Even more annoyed, I moved to go to my room. Just before I entered, Sakura sighed out, "Wait. Come on, alright. I'm sorry. I was being a bit of an ass, but I dunno Ino. The girl looks like she's trying to hit at you."

The bit of information was so ridiculous that I literally found myself speechless for a moment. Then, after seconds had past, I blurted, "Wait, what?"

Sakura merely rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you haven't noticed,. After two seconds of meeting her, I freaking knew. Which is trash, I mean she knows you have a boyfriend right?"

"Exactly!" I shouted, my face twisted in disbelief, "The same freaking boyfriend I've been talking to her about almost every freaking day. She listens to me drone on and on about Kiba, and gives me advice."

"That doesn't mean shit, honestly," Sakura shrugged, not seeming fazed by the information, "People make moves on people who are tied down all the time."

"What, like you?" I spat back with a shake of my head and a laugh, "Sorry Sakura, not everyone is about that jock life style where you go to a party and hit on girls who are obviously taken."

She snorted and shook her head, "That happened once in high school Ino, and I never did that shit again, remember?" I rolled my eyes and didn't bother replying. "You have a real problem with leaving shit in the past you know that?" She huffed out with a shake of her head while standing up.

"Sure," I brushed off.

"Yeah, ok," she shrugged while moving to grab her wallet and keys from the coffee table before walking towards the door. As she passed me she said quietly, "But let me tell you something. If I was in fact the type of jock who stepped on toes and snatched girls right from under the noses' of everyone, I promise you'd know." (2)

I glared after her as she kept walking, watching as she grabbed the door and leisurely opened it. Then with a lazy call over her shoulder, she said, "I'll hit you up tomorrow if you aren't busy. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat at our favorite spot down town."

And just like that, she left, leaving me standing in the living room with a frustrated huff.

Walking over to the couch, I grabbed my phone and called the one person I knew who would answer and talk me down from my anger. She was expert after all, and always seemed to be the happy medium between me and my infuriating best friend.

"Hello, Temari?" I called out when the phone stopped ringing.

"What's going on, darlin'?" Temari greeted.

Huffing out another breath, I muttered, "I don't even know where to start."

A laugh rumbled from the phone, followed by a sigh, "Less than 24 hours of being in the same state, and you guys are already at it. What happened this time?"

I tossed out my hands, and began firing out my annoyance, "Well first off she comes over and..."

* * *

><p>(1) In LOVE with this song, but can't find the freaking download link! Bout to lose my mind!<p>

(2) LOL DAYUM. That shit was NOT subtle at all. Dont get it? Fucking read into that shit.

(3) I have a bro I call when me and my best friend fight, which is often. She helps me with the shit I can't deal with, which is my bestie poppin off. LOVE YA BRUHTHA. WOOF SQUAD ALL DAYUH.

**Bruh, Sakura comin off. But lets give her some time before we all instantly hate her. Ayyy, but Tayuya passed that shit right back, can't wait to see what happens. It was light though, fluffed hate. Did you see it? I feel like since we are all mature- Yuya, Saki, and Ino- that things arent so much thrown in the face. Shit is slipped in under the nose.**

**I was supposed to post this hours ago, but totally got occupied. Now I'm about to pass out, so excuse the rough edges of the story I didn't have time to do a quick look over. ****And thanks for catch my mistakes and excusing them. Yeah, I'm pretty terrible with correcting them myself, but I love you and I post more stuff so I hope that makes you overlook the face palming mistakes.**

**Been a long two weeks. I don't know if I will be able to post before I float in the sea for a bit. But I promise to have an update ready when I get back. **

**Read review, tell me what you think**

**Shy loves, out.**


End file.
